Love is strange
by Ironbat77
Summary: Jack was violated by Airachnid, now she is carrying his baby. Once the baby is born, can Jack get along with Airachnid so he can be a great father? Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Transformers, the rights belong to Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1: scarred

**My first story ever. I read so many arcee/jack and a few jack/airachnid story and decided to make a story that would be similar and yet completely different. The story would loosely follow the prime universe timeline and I won't cover that much of the background of the autobots and decepticons, there is a tv show for that. I would tried to keep this story rated T as long as I can. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

"_No please stop" He closes his eyes but can sense that she is taking off his pants. "You should be grateful my Jack, most men fantasizes about this" She then sat on top of him lightly so she wouldn't crush him and begin to.._

A loud buzzing noise woke Jackson Darby from his nightmare. He turned off his alarm clock and started getting dress for work. 'I'm so sick from that nightmare' thought Jack to himself 'It been a couple weeks since that horror, I should tell someone about it but I don't want make the situation more uncomfortable for Team Prime.' He ate his breakfast quickly, left his apartment only to find a white sports car with the number 38 on its doors waiting for him. "Hey Smokescreen" said Jack as he enter the car, "where's Arcee?" "She said she was too busy with something to take you to work" replied the car named Smokescreen, "so she sent me instead." Jack knew that wasn't completely true, Arcee, the woman he loved, was acting very strangely since he turned 18 three months ago. Spending way less time with him, it hurt a little, but likely he had Smokescreen to hang out with, he was the only male autobot he can bond with, except for Optimus, but the autobot leader was always busy.

Jackson Darby is now 18 and lives on his own in an apartment in Jasper, Nevada. He gets frequent calls from his mother, June Darby, to see if his son is okay. Jack Darby graduated from high school two months ago; he decided to take a year off so he can make money for college and spend more time with the autobots. He got a new better job at bank, where he works full time and gets pad more. He moved to an apartment to prove to his mother he can be mature, June is just grateful she has her son close by for another year before he goes off to college. She worries about him, even more now ever since the incident few weeks back. Jack tells her he is fine but sense there is more to that.

Smokescreen drops Jack off the bank and honks goodbye to him, Jack started his shift as a teller. Things are going pretty well, most of the clients were nice people. He takes a break and goes to the restroom. Jack looks at himself at the mirror, then a flashback occurs.

"_Please stop, you can torture me, hurt me, even beat me, but please stop," said a crying Jack. The femme continue to move her hips on top of Jack. "No Jack you know you're enjoying, stop fighting it and enjoy it" replied the tall black femme. "Please Airachnid, stop…"_

The flashback ended and Jack finds himself on the restroom floor fighting off the urge to cry. 'I can't take it anymore,' thought Jack to himself, 'I need to tell someone.' But how can he tell someone to this, how can he tell June, Arcee, Optimus. Smokescreen, or anyone else that he was violated by the spiderbot, who at this moment is lock into stasis mode back at the autobot base. How can he? She was unfortunately his first, she took his innocence, his peace of mind. She turned something that men dream about into a nightmare. Jack Darby knows he must tell someone in order to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: painful memory**

**I feel that I could have done better in my first chapter, so I made this one longer and more specific. As I said, I want to keep this story rated T so there won't be a detailed Jack/airchnid lemon or any other lemon for that matter. Well, not in this story for that matter. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Express your opinions **

Jack's shift has ended and decided to walk to the autobot secret base. While walking he was working in how he was going to his friends, he'll start on talking to Arcee with in private, maybe even confess his love to her as well. Jack started to replay the events leading to his captured through his head.

_Jack, Miko, and Rafeal were playing video games back at base when they heard a beeping noise from. "Optimus you better come see this" yelled Ratchet, the autobot medic. "What is it old friend?" replied Prime. "I have just located another relic, however this one lies very close by a heavily populated city called Detroit" Optimus started thinking and said "the decepticons would not hesitate to recover a relic no matter it lies, contact Agent Fowler, to evacuate the nearby inhabitants." Jack decided to speak up "Optimus, with all though respect Detroit has millions residents and if there is a large battle between cons and bots, you're going need someone to redirect the civilians who didn't." Prime started to think in deep though until he finally spoke. "Very well Jack, you and Miko would accompany us" "Sweet" shouted Miko as she got up from the couch and ran over to the ground bridge. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen prepare to roll out" said optimus as the bot transformed and drove to the ground bridge with humans with them. Team Prime arrive at the site the first, they quickly found the relic and open it up. "What is it?" asked Bulkhead. "It's just historical documents of Cybertron before the war" answered Optimus. "So it won't be helpful for us in the war then" replied Arcee. "No" said Prime, "but it is valuable" Right before Optimus can called for the ground bridge, 10 aerial vehicons swooped in and started to attacked them. Jack and Miko ran for covered at an abandon suburbs. "That was close" said Miko "I can feel my adrenaline pumping" "We'll stay until the autobots start looking for us" said Jack. Right when Jack finish, a familiar helicopter was hovering above them, then it transformed to reveal a sadistic rogue spider con right front of them. "Hello Jack" said the con. "Airachnid," shouted Jack in dsbelief, "what are you doing here?" "Can an old friend come by and say hi" said Airachnid smirking. "Run!" shouted Jack at Miko. They went off sprinting but Jack didn't get too far. Airachnid shot a web at him and pulled him close. "Oooh, am I going to have fun with you tonight.." purred Airachnid, holding Jack and petting his hair. "AIRACHNID!" Airachnid turned around to see a very piss Arcee running toward with her blaster pointing at her. "Put him down!" shouted Arcee. "Not a chance" replied Airachnid, before shooting webs at Arcee. One manages to hit Arcee at her face, allowing Airachnid to transform and fly off with her Jack in her cockpit. She took Jack to a cavern, where she tied his legs and down on the floor with her webs. "It seems I finally have you at my mercy" smirked Airachnid. "What do you want from me?!" growled Jack. "Nothing much" said a smiling Airachnid "Just a little fun" She begin to run her clawed fingers on Jacks body, causing Jack to wince in pain as small cuts were made. "You can torture me all you want, but you'll never break me!" shouted Jack. Airachnid started to giggle. "You got it all wrong Jack, I don't want to break, all I want is a little enjoyment" said Airchnid, her face getting closer to Jack's and her begin to gently to take his pants off. "W-what? Are you doing? What do you want?!" said Jack in shock. "What I want is what you been saving up for someone special, something you wanted to give to the person you love, maybe it was Arcee" said Airachnid move closer to Jack. "W-hat?" startled Jack. "Your innocence" said Airachnid softly as she close the gap and started kissing Jack with passion. She moved her head around biting his lip and his tongue gently. She broke the kiss off after 5 minutes. Jack then started gasping for air, and then he realizes she had completely removed his pants and underwear off. "No please stop" beg a crying Jack "__You should be grateful my Jack, most men fantasizes about this" She then sat on top of him lightly so she wouldn't crush him and started to take his innocence._

Jack stops the flashback, he started panting, and he didn't want to relive that horror. Jack stops walking, trying to regain his composure. He then had another flashback.

_The damage was done; Airachnid has gotten what she came here for. She started cleaning the mess they made and started dressing him. She then started to kiss the tears off Jack's face, which pale, cover in feel scars, and in shock. She then whispered to Jack's ear "is ok my love, it would our own little secret." She was about to leave when suddenly a loud bang echo, the autobots have founded Jack. Arcee entered the cavern with the Immobilizer in hand. Before Airachnid can do something Arcee shot her with the weapon causing her to freeze, locking her into stasis. She stared at her for a while before looking at Jack. "Jack!" she exclaimed as she ran to him and pick him up. "Are you okay." Jack was quiet for a few moments before turning at Arcee, and said "terrific" and offered a weak smiled. _

Jack is still wondering why he didn't say anything. Is it because he was still shock? Is it because he didn't want to make the autobots worry more? Or is it because subconsciously he enjoyed it? 'No!' thought Jack to himself, 'I didn't, she took something from me that I was saving for the person I love' His thoughts then drifted to Arcee, he began to wonder if she even loved him more than just a friend? He also begin to wonder why even after being rescued, she still continue to spend less time with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No more**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm determined to have a chapter out every day, enjoy and bring some popcorn because this one is a real shocker!**

Arcee was lying on her berth at the autobot base in her room. For the past few months she has been thinking about Jack nonstop, trying to get her head straight. 'He is just a human' thought Arcee to herself, 'he'll only hurt me more.' She can't love a human; she won't let herself get over Tailgate, her first love. She loved him, they were inseparable, and yet he was taken away by that spiderbot currently lock in stasis. 'Why didn't I just kill her, why did I bring the Immobilizer to stop her instead of using my own two blasters' thought Arcee. She still remembers the events that transpired few weeks ago.

[After Arcee got the webbing out of her face she stood her ground in shock and horror as Airachnid flew away with her partner. Optimus ran up to Arcee only to stop and watch in shock as well. He ordered for the groundbridge, grabbed Miko and Arcee, and ordered everyone to fall back. The tension in the base was intense. Arcee was yelling at Optimus for letting Jack to accompany, only to stand down when Optimus yelled at her to calm down. To make the situation worse, June arrived at the base 10 minutes later to check on the kids. She quickly notice the mixed emotions on the autobots and kids face when they look at her and the fact that Jack was no were to be seen. Optimus was force to break the news to her and watch as June broke down and begin to sob, he look on with a stern face but in his spark was heavy in grief as he blame himself for Jack's capture. Arcee was in disarray and kept yelling at Ratchet to accelerate his efforts as he try to find Jack's or Airachnid signal. After 6 hours of horror, Ratchet manages to find Jack's signal and was surprise that the signal show not only that he was still alive, but the fact that his body was still in good condition. Before they can bridge to him, Arcee grab the Immobilizer, everyone was surprise but didn't question her. When they arrived at their location, Arcee zap Airachnid and quickly ran to Jack. She was surprise to find Jack's only injuries where scratches that can easily healed in a matter a days. After they arrived at bases Jack quickly found himself in the arms of June, Raf, and Miko. He told them that Airachnid only scratched him repeatedly and was waiting for Arcee to come and rescue him so she can capture her and torture Jack in front of her. The autobots and June could sense that wasn't completely true, June ran some tests on her son. His body was still in good shape, but his mind seems to be in disarray. She asked him again what Airachnid did to him, only to be told the same lie again. She decided to let it slide, hoping that Jack would tell her truth sooner or later.]

Even saving Jack's life, Arcee still continue spend less time with Jack. "It's for his own good" said Arcee, trying to convince herself. "He must have a normal life." What Arcee won't tell herself that she is doing this for her own 'selfish' reasons. All her life, happiness and joy was taken away from her, the loss of her sisters, Tailgate, and Ciffjumper. After the loss of Tailgate, she close herself off to the world. When Cliffjumper came to her life, she open up, never having the same feelings for him she had with Tailgate, but she loved him as a little brother. After his death to Starscream, Arcee found Jack, she wasn't sure if was the grief or the fact Jack grown her, she didn't let Jack go. His maturity and bravery surprise her, and soon found having some familiar feelings for him, but tries to deny them. Jack captured convince her that his life won't be around forever. She and the other autobots still have hundreds of thousands years left in their life span. Jack has only about 80 years left or shorter if he still hangs out with them and participates with the autobot's war. With Airchanid in stasis, she was sure Jack will be safe from now on. Arcee was only certain that she didn't want to get hurt again.

Arcee left her room and headed to the control room and finds Jack just coming in. Jack was about to say something, but Arcee spoke up first. "Jack we need to talk" Arcee said with a stern voice. Jack was quiet for a moment, and a little a surprise. "Okay" finally said Jack. Arcee then transform into a motorcycle, Jack hop on and she drove off before Jack had a chance to put his helmet on. 'This is my chance to tell her' Jack thought to himself 'I must get this out of my chest, I was rape by Airachnid, I know for a fact Arcee would help me get through this, I never abandon her, even when she tried to close off her problems, I always help her get through them.' Arcee stop at a location that was out of sight of humans, but was close to Jack's apartment. Jack got off of Arcee and Arcee transform and knelt down close to Jack

"So what you wanted to talk about Arcee?" ask Jack, letting her speak her mind before he can. Arcee stood their quiet, looking down at the ground, trying to find the right words to say. "Jack", she finally spoke, looking up at Jack, "is time to move on." Jack was dumbfounded, "What do you mean?" he ask, trying not to think the worst. "Is time for me….. _you_ to find a new life, one without me or the autobots." "W-hy" he stammered in disbelief. "Is own for your own good"she lied. "So you're throwing everything away! All the memories and the bond we made!" shouted Jack, holding back the urge to cry. "I'm your partner!" "Was!" yelled Arcee, "Your just a human! We don't need your assist in the war anymore, you'll only get in the way from now on!" said Arcee, causing her pain to what she just said. "A-arcee?" stammered Jack, on the verge of tears. Arcee pointed to Jack's apartment. "Please go" said Arcee with a crying, begging tone. Jack was in conflict with himself. "B-but I love you!" Jack shouted, finally breaking down falling to his knees. Arcee was taken back, taking in what she just heard. She look away, "Well I don't love you," she lied, "you're just a fragile human" she said, causing more pain to her spark. That was it for Jack, he couldn't take it anymore. He got up, and ran to his home crying. Jack took one more glimpse at Jack as he ran; a small energon tear fell from her optic. She then transform and drove back to base.

**I know some of you guys are surprise I went in this direction, but don't worry there would be more surprises. I want to make this story stand out from the others. Until next time, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: So many surprises today**

**Seeing the new episode of Transformers Prime makes me wish I haven't made Arcee cruel in my last chapter, but I'll make her nice and lovable in a different, unrelated story when I get the chance, after all she is my favorite character of the show. Thanks for the reviews and surprise that some people think that Jack would just run into the arms of Airachnid for comfort. Now don't jump into any conclusions.**

Jack arrived home and immediately collapse on the couch; he couldn't believe what just happen. Arcee told him to leave and never come back. What hurt him the most was when he told her he loved her; she said she doesn't love him. He knew well enough when Arcee was lying or not, he knew she was lying. He can't believe she told him to leave even though she loves him? Why? He wanted to stay with Arcee, but couldn't tell her that he was violated by her arch nemesis. He didn't want to throw that out of nowhere while they were arguing. Jack kept sobbing until he went to sleep.

Arcee arrived at base and transformed into her cybertronian form. Ratchet took notice of Arcee's face expression. "Arcee, what's wrong?" he asked. Arcee just ignored him and went to her room. She sat on the corner of her berth as small energon tears were streaming from her face lightly. 'He is gone now' thought Arcee to herself. 'He is well and alive, it is time to move on' Arcee kept processing the last words Jack said to her. '_I love you!'_ 'Why did you have to say that? Why did you have to make things worse?' Those words would have made her the happiest femme alive if Jack was going to be by her side for hundreds of thousands of years, but he won't, so those words cause more pain to her spark. She then rolled into bed and went offline for the night.

Jack awoke at 3:34 in the morning when he heard a metal noise outside. He got up and went outside to check what the noise was. "Arcee?" asked Jack, hoping she came back. "Nope, just someone who cares about you even more" said a familiar voice. Jack turned around to Airachnid standing on top of his roof smiling. "Airach-!" was all he said before she picked him, sprayed him with something that knock him out, transform, and flew away.

"Arcee! Wake up" Arcee woke to the sound of Bulkhead yelling and banging at her door. It was 8 in the morning. "What!" shouted back Arcee in annoyance. "Airchnid is gone!" yelled back Bulkhead. With that Arcee quickly shot out back and went to the control room to find the rest of the autubots huddle together, watching the computer screen. "That's not possible" said Arcee, "I zap her with the Immobilizer, she couldn't move unless we reverse the effects on her!" Optimus look at Arcee and said "We don't know how she manage to regain control of her body, hopefully once Ratchet is done uploading the security camera footage, we can see how she manage to escape." Right when Optimus finished talking, Ratchet finishes setting up the video. Everyone look on at the screen, hoping to get some videos. The Airachnid immovable, then her body started twitching, as though she trying so hard to regain control. Then she collapse in the floor, gasping. She then stood up, look around the surroundings. It looks as though she already knew where she was. Airachnid then left the room and slowly and stealthily she made her way to the exit, the time was 2 30 Am. The autobots look puzzle and confuse as the video ended. "_How in the world did she manage to regain control of her body?" _Beeped Bumblebee. "There is no explanation" replied Ratchet, "The Immobilizer couldn't just wear off." "Where do you think she's heading?" asked Smokescreen. Arcee face was filled with shock and worry. Without another word from anyone she transforms into vehicular form, activated her Sadie hologram, and drove off, praying that he was still at his apartment. After driving like a mad demon, she arrived at Jack's apartment only to find his door open and a web on the floor, which Airachnid left there as a sign that was here. "No.." said Arcee through Sadie, "This can't be happening, not again!"

Jack awoke on something that was soft and comfortable. He found himself on top of a giant bed with pillows and blanket. "I see you finally awaken" said Airachind. Jack turn and saw her standing next to the bed. "No" said Jack in disbelief, suddenly memories of him being rape flash through his head, he close eyes to shut them off, and wince in pain. Airachind laid a comfortable on his shoulder. "Looks as though you haven't forgotten our last encounter" said Airachind. Jack tries to back away, but she didn't let him. "Please don't" begged Jack "I don't want to be-" "Don't worry my Jack, I am not going to harm or rape you" said Airachnid, as she pull him closer. Jack could sense she was telling the truth, unable to explain why. "Then what do you want from me? How did you escape? Where am I?!" asked as he look around a cave, that look like Airachnid personalize it with a bed and electricity, it was also filled with untapped energon. "You ask so many questions my dear" replied Airachnid, petting his hair gently. "You are at my home, it took me months to setup, I placed several jammers around it so it can't be detected by neither autobot or decepticon." Jack couldn't help but ask the next question. "Then why didn't you take me here to…" said Jack, unable to finish his question. Airachnid laugh. "I just couldn't wait" answered Airachnid, still petting his hair, even as Jack protested. "As for how I escape I'll get to that later, you are here because I need you." She then sat down next to Jack, putting him on her lap. "When we made beautiful love-" "We didn't made love you violated me!" shouted Jack, cutting her off. "But, I did it out love Jack, my actions weren't just for pleasure but for me expressing my love to you." Said Airachind. "Any way, after the loving making we became what we call in Cybetron, sparkmates." "Sparkmates?" asked Jack "Yes, sparkmates is form after intercourse, it is an emotional bond form through the heart or spark, which is why I was able to find you and your able to sense that I was telling the truth of me not going to cause any harm to you" answered Airachnid. "So you think just forming a bond is going to keep me leaving?" ask Jack. "No" said Airachnid, "But I know what will." "What?" ask Jack. "How do feel about your father?" asked Airachnid. "Why do you care?" said Jack, surprise by the unexpected question. Airachnid giggle, "Because were sparkmates remember? Now please just answer my question" begged Airachnid. Jack took a moment to think, he haven't seen him in a long time. "I feel like he shouldn't even be called a father, he abandon his family, not even leaving money for me and my mom to thrive" answered Jack. Jack remembers June forcing to take more shifts at the hospital just to support Jack by herself. "So he's a disgrace to you?" said Airachnid. Jack nodded "yes" he said "I will not be like him; I will be never abandon my family." Aiarchnid smiled happily at his response. "Well that's good know because…" said Airachnid as she move closer to his hear "I'm pregnant" whispered Airachnid. Jack eyes widen, not believing what he just heard. "W-what did you say?" asked Jack. "You heard me" said Airachnid "I am carrying your sparkling, your child." Jack mind was in shock, processing what he just heard. "That's not possible" said Jack, "we are two very different races." "Cybertronians and humans reproductive organs are very similar my Jack" said Airachnid "Me being pregnant is what also allowed to escape." "How?" he said. "Unlike a human female body, a cybertronian femme body is determine to protect the offspring no matter what" she said "the sparkling need energon to survive, so when my body sense that I couldn't receive energon because I was frozen, it slowly but steadily gave me the strength to take back control and that is why I brought you here, I want my child to have a father." Jack was still thinking things over. He can't believe he was going to be a father. He was excited and scared at the same time, but he determined to be the dad his father was never was. He wasn't thrill to fact that Airchnid will be the mother and his sparkmate, he wished it was Arcee, but he wasn't going abandon his child, if he does then he won't be any different from his dad. He was taken out of his thoughts when Airachnid ran her finger down his back. Painful memories surge through his brain again. "I sense you are still traumatized from what happen few weeks ago" said Airachind, she then lay on her back, placing Jack on top on her, "I don't blame you, I took away your innocence, your pride, your peace of mind. Which is why I want to dominate me, I want to you make me your glitch." She then got closer to Jack face, which was surprise. She was surprise that it was Jack who close the gap, he was kissing her not lovely or with passion, but furiously and with dominance. He was doing this not because she love her but because if wants to be a part of the baby's life, he needs to be comfortable around Airachnid. 'The baby' thought Jack, he broke off the kiss. "What about the baby?" he asked, he doesn't care if his 'lovemaking skills' will harm Airachnid, but he wish not to cause harm to the unborn child. Airachnid giggle, "Our baby is nothing more than just a fetus right now, it'll be fine" she said "Now please, make me your glitch, make me fear you a little" pleaded Airachnid. Jack then kiss her again, and began to take off his clothes. He wasn't so thrill that he's doing this, but he must do this. To take back his pride, take back his peace of mind, and for the baby!

**I intend to make this story move from its tone of drama to a tone of fun and family values. Jack and Airachnid will have their ups and downs when they are trying to raise their child and Jack will develop feelings for Airachnid. Before I can start on that one more thing need to happen and that will be in the next chapter. Now write down your thoughts of this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sunrise**

"Oh Primus that was amazing!" exclaimed Airachnid, as her and Jack reached their respective ends, she never felt so much pleasure before, better this time since Jack was in control now. Jack lied down next to Airachnid, panting for air. He hates to admit it, but he never felt so much pleasure from the experience before, he enjoyed every second of it and felt a lot better the traumatizing experience from Airachnid a few weeks ago. Now he just laid there, not knowing what to do this in this awkward situation. "Who knew you know how to use that thing" said a satisfied Airachnid, as she slid a finger across Jack's body. "So now what?" asked Jack, who wanted to change the subject, "How are we going to raise the baby?" "Raising a sparkling is no different from raising a human baby," replied Airachnid, "It's going to be a hassle, but in the end she would be worth it." "She?" asked a surprise Jack "Yes," said Airachnid "I can sense a femme growing inside of me, now before we can continue on with our future plans there is one more problem that needs to be dealt with" Airachnid look at Jack's puzzled face, smirking "You're human." Jack then felt a pain in his heart as Airachnid stab it with a needle and injected some blue liquid inside of him. "What did you do?!" yelled a shock Jack. "I injected you with something that would make you part cybertronian, so you can live as long as me and raise our child together." answered Airachnid. Jack was in a state of panic, "So I'm going to become an autobot?" asked Jack. "And ruin that handsome feature of yours, Primus no!" said Airachnid "You are going to become Techno-organic, 50% organic and 50% metal." Jack was panicking, then he realized something, "So if I am going to live as long as a cybertronian, and you guys have hundreds of thousands of years in your life span, then I'm going to outlived Miko, Raf, and my mom?!" he said with sadness. "Yes, but to be fair you were going to outlive your mother anyway" said Airachnid. Jack's body suddenly went limp and he collapsed on the bed, pain surging through his body. "The change is already beginning" she said. Airachnid then pick him up, got out of bed, and walk into a room that looked like a giant shower. "What are you doing?" asked Jack, cringing in pain. Airachnid then cradle him like a baby and said "In order to become Techno-organic your body must first expel all the blood in your system, don't want you to make a mess in our bed." "How long will it take before I become Techno-organ?" asked Jack "A few hours," said Airachnid as she sat down, still cradling him "I'll be holding you the whole time." "I don't want my blood make a mess on you" said Jack, with a hint concern. Airachnid smiled, "This is isn't the first time I've been cover in other people's blood before," she said. Then she sprayed him with the same gas she used to kidnap him. "Now please go to sleep, as your sparkmate let me feel the pain for you" said Airachnid as Jack slowly closed his eyes and went to a deep sleep.

Arcee was driving town to town, forest to forest, and mountain to mountain, in effort to find her missing partner. 'I did not want this to happen!' thought Arcee to herself, 'all I wanted to be free from my curse of losing partners, please Primus let him okay in the hands of the wretched spider, I should killed her when I had the chance! Please Primus, if you give me back Jack, I'll never leave, I'll treat him like a true partner and a true sparkmate, I love him! I don't care if he is human and the fact I'm going to outlive him. I want him to die at old age with me holding him! Please Primus, don't do this to me again!' "Arcee come back to base, you're wasting energon by blindly searching for Jack!" said Ratchet over the com link. "No Ratchet! I am not going sit and do nothing while you are searching for Jack's signal. My partner, my love is in the ends of a sadistic monster, I won't stop looking." "Please Arcee listen to reason, you'll only-" Arcee ended the communications and continued her search for Jack.

Jack awoke on Airahnid's bed few hours later, feeling weak and dazed. He got up from the bed and saw Airachnid leaving the shower room with bloody rags. "Finally you're awake, after you finished your transformation I clean you, me, and the shower from your blood stains my sweet, " said Airachnid, as she placed a human size mirror in front of Jack, "and I must say, you came out perfect." Jack look himself in the mirror, and was a little surprise. His was still the same size and almost still at the same body features before. His eyes have been replaced with human sized blue optics, he can feel the whirr around, and he can see incredibly long distances and like Airachnid, can see through solid objects. He then looked at his body which was 50 % cover in dark blue metal. Jack's left arm was still mostly cover in skin, but his right arm was completely covered in the metal. His right hand also had a blaster just like's Airachnid's. He fired it at the floor and a blue shot came out. His chest and stomach was mostly cover in metal, his right leg was still mostly skin, but his left leg was all metal. The blue metal was tough as titanium, his skin still felt like skin it was pinch worthy, however it too was tough as titanium. He could sense his inner body was the same either. His brain was mostly a computer, he was able to access it and find more about his body. His veins now run energon, most of his organs are now cover in cybertronian metal and his bones are now made of titanium as well. He no longer had a heart; it had been replaced with a spark chamber. He can jump really far. Run at incredible speed, and was strong as a bull elephant. He also sense he had another cybertronian organ. "I see you're taking time appreciating you're new form" said Airachnid. "So I must hide with you in this cave for all eternity," said Jack, knowing he can't be seen like this. "Not exactly" said Airachnid. Jack then continue to access to brain/computer and discovered that his appendix has been replaced with a T-cog! "Why do I have a T-cog?" asked Jack, "I'm too small and 50% organic to transform into any vehicle form." "Who said about any vehicle form" said Airachnid. "jck then look himself at the mirror and close his mind and concentrated on transforming. His transformation was not like a typical cybertronian transformation. He open is eyes and found himself looking back to normal. He had eyes again and his body was 100% cover I skin. However he still had supervision, his skin was still tough as titanium, and his insides are still techno-organic. "So I can transform from Techno-Organ to human and vise-versa?" asked Jack, looking up at Airachnid, who nodded. At least he doesn't need to hide. He put his clothes back on. Then looked at Airachnid's stomach, he uses his supervision to see his baby, still nothing more but a fetus, developing inside of his 'sparkmate'. Jack couldn't help but smile at the beautiful site, he was going to be the best father he can be. "I always wanted a family" said Airachnid, as she bend down and kissed Jack's cheek. "Sunrise" said Jack unexpectedly, "What?" asked Airachnid confused. "I want our daughter, to be named Sunrise" he said "It's beautiful and it's a symbol for a new day, or a new life." Airachnid rub her stomach, "Sound's beautiful, not devious, but beautiful." "Another thing, if I'm going to be living with you and raise Sunrise with you, you must make some changes like I did" demanded Jack. "Like what?" asked Airachnid "I want my daughter to sweet and innocent, so hunting, no killing for joy, and no more causing pain for my autobot friends" said Jack "I want you to stop being the monster I first met two years ago." Airachnid went into deep thought and smiled, "If that what it takes so I can raise a daughter with the man love, so be it" she said. Jack nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips as a reward. He might not love Airachnid yet, but he has a lot of time so he can developed feelings for her before Sunrise is born. His thoughts drifted for Arcee. 'How I'm going to tell her, tell team prime, tell my mom.' Thought Jack, 'They don't need to know right now, Sunrise needs to be my top priority right now.'

**Why does Airachnid have feelings for Jack, why she chose him to be her sparkmate? We'll find out next chapter. Until then, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Why me?**

**I felt I could've done better in my last chapter, I was half finish with Chapter 5 when I accidently deleted it, and with one stupid decision to another, I couldn't retrieve my lost work. So when I finally finish with the chapter, I didn't check for grammar errors because I was angry. Now I'm doing my best on chapter 6 and I got to say, it's my best work yet. **

It has been 10 months since Jack's transformation to Techno-Organic, he haven't made contact with the autobots or his mom, who they fear he may be dead already. Jack is too scared to reveal himself to them like this. They don't know he was rape by Airachnid, how she is pregnant with his child, how he is no longer 100% human. He is mostly worry about his unborn baby's safety. Unlike a human female, a cybertronian femme will have to wait 15 months until their child is born. Jack can trust the autobot's with the safety of his daughter, well maybe not Arcee, but the Decepticons and MECH won't hesitate to harm Sunrise. And since the Decepticons learned about the Autobot's human friends quickly, Jack wasn't going to take chance of them discovering Sunrise because he told the Autobots. He decided that he won't reveal himself and Sunrise to the Autobots until they've won the war. Jack, however, wants to tell his mom, June, who is probably in emotional roller-coaster right now due to the loss of her son, that he is well and the fact he is going to be father. He wants Sunrise to have a grandmother, but he is waiting till June is far away from the autobots.

Jack hardly uses his Techno-Organ form; he prefers looking 100% human. Just like a cybertronian, he doesn't need oxygen to breath, so Airachnid won't stop kissing him until a couple of hours have passed. Since he is going to live for a really long time, is going to take a few thousands of years so he can look like he is old enough to drink alcohol. He needs energon to survive. Thanks to his computer/brain, he has gotten smarter, and he can hack into the internet like Rafael and create fake backgrounds for himself so he can find work. Even though he doesn't need to pay for bills, he wants to make money so he can buy baby stuff and so he can personalize his new house. Once his employers and coworkers grow suspicious how he isn't aging, he can quit, create a new fake background, and find work in another place. Airachnid may have been pregnant for ten months pregnant, but she looks like she hasn't grown. That is because the baby is going to be human size, she will look 100% cybertronian on the outside, but she probably won't grow taller than the average human. Airachnid also removed her clawed digits, so she wouldn't harm the baby once it was born.

Airachnid and Jack were watching T.V. on the bed, Jack was siting on Airachnid lap while she was petting his hair. It may have bothered him 10 months ago, but now it brings him comfort. He developed some feelings for Airachnid in the past months he spent his time with her. They've been quiet for 20 minutes watching the television until Jack broke the silence. "Why me?" he asked. Airachnid stop petting his hair. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at him confuse. Jack look up, staring straight at her optics, "Why me?" he asked again, "Why did you chose me to be your sparkmate, what made me so special?" Airachnid looked up for a moment to think, she then held Jack closer to her body as she spoke. "Since day one you already made into a special place into my spark chamber, of course back then all I wanted was your skull to hang around my neck" she said chuckling, Jack couldn't help but laugh a little, "But, later on you keep defying me, you kept standing up your ground, looked at me at my optics and told me that you don't fear me, no other male ever defy me the way you did," she looked back down at him and continue, "and somewhere along the line I became turn on by your actions, and my sexual attractions soon turn into emotional attraction, as in love and that's when I decided that I must have you." "You and your strange fetishes" said Jack "What can I say, I have a soft spot for handsome, dominant males," she said as she then gave him a kiss on the lips. "You know, I wish I can take you out to dates, like go to see a movie or have a nice energon dinner at a fancy restaurant," said Jack, all they can do is fly(as I fly, I mean Airachnid transform into her helicopter mode and Jack gets inside it) during beautiful sunsets and over exotic places. Airachnid smirked at his wish, "It doesn't matter, is what happens after date that I look forward to." She then kissed him deeply and rubbed her hand across his body. Jack mumbled some words and broke of the kiss. "My show is starting," he said. Airachnid put her hand on the back of Jacks head, "Not until I had my fill" she said. "But that can take hours" he replied. "Well then, I guess you better get started," she replied smirking at him, as she pulled him into another deep kiss.

_5 months later_

Jack and Airachnid's home/cave is very near to the city of Los Angeles, for the moment Jack has a job there in a supermarket. His paid may not be enough to support a family in human terms, but since he doesn't need to pay for rent, for food (since they have massive loads of energon at their cave) water bills, or electricity bills (since Airachnid rigged the system so then can get electricity for free), Jack uses his money to buy gas for the car he recently bought. He also plans to buy toys for Sunrise. Whenever Jack or Airachnid leave the safety of their home (which is protected by a series of jammers) they carry a small pin like jammer that it disorients their life signal from autobot and decepticon detectors.

Jack is at work, packing shelves with purchasable items for their customers to buy. He and Airachnid are expecting the baby to born any day now. A cybertronian birth it's quicker and almost painless then a human birth, and less messy. But since their baby is human sized, the procedure would be much quicker. Jack had told his told his boss a few days ago that his 'wife' is '9' months pregnant and the baby is due any day now. Jack remembers the awkward conversation he had with his boss. "You are way too young to be married or even be a father," said is boss, smiling. "Oh well you know, you get caught up in the moment," said Jack sheepishly. "That must been one hell of a night," said boss, giving a Jack a wink. Jack blush a little, remembering the day he and Airachnid made the baby, "Let's just say that it came unexpected," he said awkwardly. "She must be one lucky lady," his boss as he gave Jack a pat on his shoulder, a little surprise how tough Jack's skin is, "What's her name?" Jack was taken back by the unexpected question, knowing he can't use Airachnid's real name, "Ariel" he said. "What a lovely name, is the baby going to be a boy or girl?" said the curious boss. "Girl," replied Jack. "Nice," said the boss, "got a name pick out already?" "Yes, Sunrise" said Jack without thinking, mentally cursing herself for not coming up with another cover name. "Sunrise? That's a strange name," the boss said. "Ariel picked the name, and you know women," said Jack, chuckling awkwardly. "Ah," the boss replied "Do you have any pictures of Ariel?" asked Jack's boss. Jack's eyes widen. "Not on me right now," he said with a hand on the back of his head.

Jack was brought out of memory by his coworker, "Hey did you finish stacking the toilet papers?" the coworker asked. "No, I'm about to-" Jack was caught off by the sound of his phone ringing, he look at the caller ID and saw Airachnid. "Hold on" he said to his coworker as he answered the phone, "Hey honey, was wrong?" Jack asked. "Jack the baby's coming," said Airachnid in a calm, but nervous voice. "What!?" shouted Jack in surprise, "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, now get over here so Sunrise can see her dad," she replied giggling. Jack hangs up the phone, looked at his coworker and yelled "I'm going to be a father!" He then made a mad dash to the front door. His boss, who heard Jack what he yelled in his office, got out to see Jack run passed by him. "Don't forget to bring pictures!" Jack's boss yelled at him. The coworker walks to stand next to the boss. "I remember when I was in a state panic like Jack when my wife told she was in labor," said the boss. After a minute Jack ran back to store and stop at the front of his boss and coworker. "I can't find my keys!" he said panicking, as he put his hands on top his head. His boss calmly put his hand inside Jack's sweater vest/uniform pocket and pulled out Jack's car keys and dangled it in front of Jack's face. Jack's cheeks turned lightly pink from embarrassment. He quickly snatched the keys from his boss's hands and ran to his car. "You know, I just hope he manages to find his way back home," said the coworker to boss, who nodded in confirmation.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyway I plan to add more humor to the story. Next chapter, Sunrise is finally born and June discovers her son is not only alive, but she is also a grandmother. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beautiful life**

**Hey guys, sorry I have been MIA for a couple days. I had and still have University classes to attend to, homework to finish, and I bought the Avengers on Blu ray so I've been busy. But don't fret, I attend to finish this story and work on few others and if my grammar is a little off, I'm sorry is just I have other stuff to do. So enjoy and leave a review. **

Jack was driving like a mad demon, almost getting into several car accidents and slowed down just in time when he saw patrol cars. He left the city and began driving in an uncharted road that led to a mountain. The mountain was Jack's and Airachnid's home/cave, Jack made it a few adjustments to the entrance so it can be well hidden. When the security features detected Jack's presence, it deactivated a couple of hologram trees to reveal an entrance. Jack drove into it and parked inside the garage he built for the car. He ran deeper in the cave and stop in front of his bed.

Airachnid was sitting on a bed, cradling something small that was cover in blankets. She looked at Jack, she smiled at him said "Hello, dad." Jack climbed on top of the bed and walk closer to Airachnid, who then handed him over his child. Jack look at his baby daughter while holding her. She was heavy as a human baby and roughly the same size; she also had her eyes close. She looked like a mini, much cuter version of Airachnid. However instead of black metal, her metal was white, and had blue and pink markings instead of purple and gold, and she had no spider legs on her back and may never will. She slowly opened her blue optics to see his father looking at her. "Welcome to the world Sunrise," said Jack with the biggest smile he can make and an energon tear falling from his left eye. Sunrise smiled gleefully at the sight of her father, making happy baby sounds. Airachnid, who wanted to cry at the beautiful sight, picked up Jack and cradled him as he cradled Sunrise. They both look at Sunrise who was making more baby sounds and enjoying the love and comfort she was receiving from her parents. 'Oh Primus, I have gotten really soft' Airachnid thought to herself, funny how just about two years ago, all she wanted to do is kill any species she encountered for joy. 'Thank you blessing me with this beautiful family.' Airachnid held on to Jack and Sunrise for the rest of the day.

It may have been a week since Sunrise birth, but she already shown Jack and Airachnid the joy and hassle of being parents. She was almost always happy, she only cried when she was hungry. She was hyperactive, crawling everywhere in the house and laugh at the amusement when Airachnid and Jack to tried to grab her when she gone inside small places. Her parents were force to keep dangerous objects out of reach. She enjoyed bath time, but never stood still when Airachnid and/or Jack were bathing her. It took a team effort just for her parents to clean her. The only time she was calm down is when she was sleeping or when Airachnid was breastfeeding her. Despite all of this, Jack and Airachnid did not have a single regret have having her. No matter what Sunrise did, it always brought a smile to the proud parent's faces. They are just grateful that they don't need to change diapers, and that sparklings age really fast compare to a normal cybertronian aging process. Jack, Airachnid, and the rest of the Cybertronians still had a hundred of thousands of years left. 1,000 earth years is equivalent to one earth year in the aging process. However, after a hundred years, Sunshine would look like a nine year, and begin aging like her parents, very, very slowly. Jack manage to use his new computer skills to perfectly create a photo shop picture of holding a human baby, which he found online, so he can show his boss and his coworkers.

It was 3 pm on a Saturday, Jack took the day off so he can spent time with his family. Airachnid manage to get Sunrise into a recharge or 'naptime' as the humans call it. Jack was thinking about a decision for the past week, and decided it was time. "Can you pass me the phone?" asked Jack. Airachnid look at Jack with a raise optic, "What for?" she asked. "I think is time for my mother to know about this," he said. "Are you sure?" she asked nervously, "What if she tells the autobots?" "I make sure she doesn't," he replied "I haven't seen her for over a year, she need to know that I am alive, Sunrise need to have a grandma and my mom must know she has a granddaughter." "How will she react, what if saw this as an abomination?" she asked, with fear in her voice. "There's one way to find out," he said, holding out his hand as gesture so she can hand him the phone. "Very well" said Airachind, as she grabbed the phone and was about to place the phone on his hand until she pulled back, "By the way, your boss called, asking me if your wife Ariel was doing okay," she said, smirking at Jack. Jack look away as his cheeks turned pink. "It was either that or Andrea," he said. Airachnid finally handed him the phone. Jack held his breath as he dialed his old house number. Someone answered the phone; "_Hello?" _came an unfamiliar male voice on the other line. "Hello" said Jack, "Can I please speak to June Darby?" "_I'm sorry," _said the man, _"But June Darby sold this house to my family about 4 months ago." _"Really?" said Jack all surprised, "Do have any idea where she went to?"

June Darby broke down in tears when Optimus told her that her son was capture by Airachnid, she wanted Jack to move back with her after the autobots rescue him from Airachnid a few weeks back. When they find him, she was not going to take no for an answer. After a month, the chances of finding Jack alive were becoming slim. June had stopped blaming the autobots and started acting more calm. But after months and months of without any clue were Jack can be, June and the autobots pretty much gave up. They accepted their loss and hope of finding a way to honor his memory. June, however, couldn't take the pain of living in the same place where she raised Jack. Every little thing of Jasper and their home reminded her of Jack. She decided she must move out of Jasper and break of all communications with the autobots. She moved to Los Angeles and took a job as a nurse at one of their hospitals.

"June, did you sedated the patient?" asked one of the nurses. "Yep, he's all ready for surgery," June replied, giving a fake smile, trying to hide all the pain and emptiness in her heart. She was finishing her shift, constantly thinking about her 'dead' son. She remembers the chat she had with Arcee after a month since Jack's capture.

"_Arcee is there something you want to get off her chest?" June asked Arcee, they were in June's garage with Arcee, who was in her robot mode. June notice how distraught she was when Jack got capture, more distraught then she was. Arcee was quiet for a few moments, a bank expression. "It's my fault," finally said Arcee, looking down and closing her optics, "It's my fault that he was captured by Airachnid." "You can't blame yourself Arcee, Jack at his apartment an-" June was cut off by Arcee, "You don't understand I loved him and still do!" she yelled, looking at June with sadness in her eyes. "What?" stammered June, surprise by this sudden outburst. "There was a reason why I enjoyed his company, his laughter, his touch," said Arcee, "I had fallen for him." June was in shock by this unexepected news, an alien has fallen in love his son. "So how is all this your fault again?" asked June, still not understanding were Arcee is getting to. "After I realized I had feelings for Jack, I started spending time him less, trying to think things through," said Arcee, "I came to this horrible realization, Jack was going to die way before do," Arcee was beginning to break down, "I already lost two partners and couldn't take the pain of losing another, so the day before he was captured I told Jack that we could no longer see each other, that left him distraught and he told me that he loved me and I replied by saying that I didn't," Arcee finally broke down, getting on her knees in front of June shedding energon tears, looking as though she wanted mercy from June, "I SHOULD'VE HAVE STAYED WITH HIM, I SHOULD HAVE SAID I LOVED HIM, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER PARTNER , I WANT HIM BACK, I WANT TO MAKE EVERYTING RIGHT!"Arcee was shedding huge amount of energon tears, sobbing as well. June placed a comforting hand on Arcee's shoulder, "Is not your fault Arcee, you didn't know," said June. "But I-" "Enough Arcee! You did what you believe what was right; Jack would've still been capture anyway. You are just regretting what you said to him, and WHEN we find him you can tell him what you really feel" said June with reassuring smile. "You'll think he'll forgive me?" asked Arcee, shaken by thought if he doesn't. "I know he'll will, and you guys would have my blessing" said June with a happy tune. Arcee smiled and gave a June a hug. "Thanks June that means a lot."_

Thinking about that makes June regret breaking all communications with Arcee, giving her false hope. But that as over year ago and everyone accepted that Jack is never coming back. June shift ended at the hospital. "Bye girls, I'll see you Tuesday," said June to the other nurses. "Bye June," said the nurses together. June decided to stop by a market to buy some groceries and then made her way to her apartment. She open her door, enter the living room and stop when she saw a figure sitting on her couch, looking at something that he was holding. The figure looked at June, allowing her to recognize his face.

"Jack?" asked June is disbelief, couldn't comprehend that her son, who have been missing for fifteen months, is alive and sitting on her couch. Jack stood, stilling holding something, cover in, blankets, in his arms. "Hi mom," said Jack. June drop her groceries and run up to hug her son. "Jack!" she said with joy and tears, she was about to hug him, but only stop right in front of him when she heard squirming and baby noises coming from his arms, she looked down and was shock to see a baby cybertronion in his arms. "Jack? Why are holding-" she asked, unable to finished her sentence. "Mom, I want you to meet Sunrise," he said, letting her take a better look at Sunrise, who was sleeping, "My daughter, your granddaughter." June step back in daze, trying to comprehend to what she just heard. Then one question pop into her mind, "Jack, if this is your daughter than who is the mot-" she asked, only to stop short when the answer pop into her mind. She fell into the couch, with her hand on her forehand, trying her best not to faint. Jack sat back on the couch, and tries to comfort her with one hand while using the other to hold Sunrise. "Mm, relax, let me explain," Jack said comforting and softly. "How could this happen?" asked June in shock, but softly, trying not wake Sunrise. "Let me start from the beginning.." said jack as he gulped.

**Next chapter, Jack explains June everything, and June will have a chat with Airachnid, how will things ago. This may be a spoiler, but some of you guys wanted to know, "When will Arcee and the autobots find out about all this?" Well, they are not going to find out in this story, I want to make this story focus on the developing relationship on Jack and Airachnid, Sunrise cuteness, and June's becoming a Grandma. Arcee and the autobots will just get in the way. Don't worry, this story is just the beginning, I already have a sequel plan, the sequel will focus on Arcee's and autobot's reaction to all of this and other awesome stuff. So enjoy what's coming to you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: extending the family**

"She did what!?" yelled June, Jack so far had told her about being rape by Airachnid before she cut him off. The thought of that 'monster' violating her son shaken and angered her. However, those feelings quickly went away when Sunrise awoke suddenly awoke from June's sudden burst and started crying. June started feeling guilty; Jack pulled out Sunrise pinky and put it in her mouth. It quieted her down, and it slowly put her back to sleep. "Try to calm down mom, I don't want you waking up my daughter," whispered Jack. "I'm sorry, but that monster took my boy away from me!" whispered June angrily. "I would prefer you not to call my wife a monster," whispered Jack in a demanding tone. June was in shock of what she just heard, his son is married to a decepticon that tried to murder her and Jack in the past! "How can you-" June said, wanting to ask why Jack would 'married' such a 'woman', but stop when she look at Sunrise, quietly sleeping and unintentionally giving June her answer.

Ever since Jack realized that his father had abandoned him, he made a vow that he was never going to be like him. He promised that he is always going to be there for his children, he was going to make them the center of his universe. There was no doubt in June's mind that Sunrise was 'made' when Airachind raped him. "Why didn't you tell them? Why didn't you tell the autobots Airachnid violated you?" June asked. Jack look down, thinking what he was going to say, "I don't know, I guess it was my pride," said Jack "I didn't want to make the situation much worst." Silence fell upon them, Jack trying to find what to say next while June could tell by her son face expression struggling what to say. "Why do you still look 18? You should at least look like your about to turn 20," June asked, breaking the silence. Jack look at her with an uncomfortable face. "I'll show you why," said Jack softly. He ordered June to stand up from the couch and carefully place Sunrise on the couch. "Promise me you won't freak out," said Jack. June nodded, scared of what is going to happen next. Jack closed his eyes and begins to change into techno-organic form. His skin started shifting, his right arm transformed from skin to dark blue metal before June's eyes, other parts from his body change into metal, but June couldn't see them because of Jack's clothes. He opened his eyes, revealing two blue optics. June gasped at the sight, speechless as well.

"After Airachnid kidnapped me for the second time, she told she was pregnant with my child," Jack spoke, knowing that June wanted some answers, "She wanted me to raise the child with her as parents, but since she and Sunrise are going to live for a very,_ very, _long time, she injected me with some liquid that turned into Techno-organ. I'm 50% techno and 50% organic, my organic and metal skin are tough as titanium as well as my bones. My heart has been with replace with a spark chamber, my appendix is now a T-cog, I can only drink energon, my right arm as a blaster, I no longer need oxygen to survived, and most importantly I will live as long as a cyebertronian." June was dumbfounded by all of this, she slowly walk towards Jack and gave him a tight hug, gently crying on his shoulders. "You still have some explaining to do of why you didn't made contact with me or the autobots in the past fifteen months," said June. "I wanted to keep Sunrise a secret," said Jack, still hugging his mother, "If I had told the autobots it would have been a matter time before the decepticons found out and I'm not going to risk the safety of Sunrise," he then push her mom slightly, holding her shoulders so he can face her, "please mom, promise me you won't tell the autobots or anyone else for that matter." June place one of her hands on Jack's cheek. "I promise Jack, no one will know about this, no one will know about Sunrise or the fact that you are still alive," June felt warmth in her heart that Jack came to her and only her to the fact he is still alive. "What about Airachnid?" asked June with concern at her face while looking at Sunrise, fearing that her granddaughter will end up like her, "How is she raising Sunrise?" "Well, she is not the same 'monster' we all came to know," said Jack, "She turned kind of soft and into a lovely mother and wife over the past 15 months. At first I just wanted to get Sunrise and I away from her as soon as she was born, but I guess somewhere along the line I begin to trust her and fell somewhat in love in her." June nodded, understanding Jack, she remember how Arcee told her how much she loved him and how he loved her back, but since Jack as small life span compared to Arcee, she didn't want to get hurt again by losing another partner so she told him to leave and regretted it was once Jack was 'captured' by Airachnid. June laugh mentally at the irony how Jack is now able to live as long as Arcee, but now is in love with her arch-nemesis. "Are you sure you don't want to tell the autobots?" asked June, "We all lost hope that you will ever come back, Optimus is in a grave state, Miko and Raf feel like they lost an older brother, and Arcee…" June pause, remembering how hysterical she was at the beginning, blaming herself for the loss of Jack, she still loves him, "…. Misses her partner" finished June sheepishly. She was not going to tell Jack about Arcee and her feelings because she can still sense that Jack still loved Arcee more than Airachnid, and didn't want him to feel conflicted in the inside,

Jack thought about for second, as grief pour into his spark. "Optimus is a strong leader, Arcee loss partners before I think she'll be fine in a couple of years, and as for Raf and Miko," Jack pause, feeling the grief grow stronger as he close his optics, "I missed them, they were like family to me, but I can't bear the pain of watching them grow old and die while I'm still going to look 18." June put her comforting on Jack's shoulder, Jack walk towards Sunrise, who was still sleeping on the couch, gently pick her up, and walk back to June, "but that doesn't matter, I have a new family that I must care for, one that I am loyal to," he then hold Sunrise outward, giving her to June, she was holding Sunrise, "one that I want you to be part of," finish Jack, he smile at the sight of his mother gently holding his daughter. June looked at Sunrise who began opening hers optics; she feels that she isn't being held by her father or mother. June gaze into Sunrise optics, seeing how precious they were, how precious she is. She always did want to become a grandma. She gave a small laugh at the baby, as she began making baby noises. Sunrise give a small giggle and smiled at her, she felt a since of comfort and love from this woman. "Mom, let's go," said Jack out of nowhere. "Go where?" asked June. "To my home," answered Jack, as he opened the front door for her.

Airachnid was cleaning her house/cave for June's arrival, wanting to impress her .mother-in-law.' Like most wives, she wanted her husband's mother approval. It was a strange feeling for her, trying to impress someone and hope for the best. She use to slice anyone down if they dare to criticize her or her actions, but that was in the past, now she is different, she is no longer a sadistic killer, but a wife and a mother. Her home/cave now looks more like a house than cave thanks to Jack's remodeling. The cave floors have been covered with cement and tiles, some of the cave walls were painted and some pictures were hang up.

Arachnid heard the sound of Jack's car approaching, it park right in their 'garage.' Jack walk into the room first, June walked in, carrying Sunrise, and was astonished how lovely their cave was. She was looking all over the room until her eyes set upon Airachnid, who was looking a tad nervous. June glared at Airachnid for a second, making Airachnd grow more nervous. "So mom, what do you think?" asked Jack, who can sense the tension in the room. "Is a lovely house, Jack," said June, not taking her eyes of Airachnid. She walked over to Jack and handed over Sunrise, "I would like to have a private chat with Airachnid if you don't mind," said June with a stern voice. Jack nodded and took Sunrise, "Let's go Sunrise, time for you to take bath," said Jack, Sunrise giggle loudly in response. Jack walk passed by Airachnid and whispered "Good luck," as he made his way to the bathroom.

Silence fell upon the room for a few moments; Airachnid looked at June nervously while June looked with her arms cross and with a vicious glared. If Airachnid is now what Jack say she is, then June no longer reason to be afraid of her, just to be angry at her. Airachnid finally got the courage to walk toward and kneel down so she can be in eye level with her. "Listen June," said Airachnid, "I'm sorry for.." "Trying to kill my son at the beginning? Or how about when you try to kill me in front of my son when you team up with MECH? Or when you kidnapped him and rape him, causing him to feel traumatized and isolated?" said June, with anger in her voice. Airachnid felt guilt and fear in her spark; she looked down at the floor as she spoke again "yes, for all of that, for everything." June look surprised how Airachnid looked and sounded scared and guilty, the same femme who had a reputation for being sadistic and murderous, only confirming of Jack saying that she has change is true. "You took my son away from me Airachnid, causing me great pain in the past fifteen months when me and the autobots had presume him to be dead," said June, no longer anger in her voice. Airachnid looked up, "We all do stupid things were in love," said Airachnid with a fake smile. June sigh as she put her hand on her head. "Are you really in love in my son? Or are you just doing this so you can cause more pain for Arcee?" asked June. Airachnid thought for a second, she hasn't thought about her arch nemesis in long time. "No" answered Airachnid, "I love Jack with all my spark, at first I wanted to cause him pain, but I developed feelings for him and the past fifteen months we spent together, we grown to each other, our sparks are now link and I can't imagine living without him. I have been alone all this past years, I was born as an orphan, never had a family, now I love Jack and I love my daughter and I'm happy that I have this family I am willing to die for. I'm asking from you is your blessing, I want you to be part of my 'family' as well June." June was taken aback; she knows Airachnid is telling the truth because of her experience of being a nurse. She also felt emotional from hearing what Airachnid had to say. June place her hand on Airachnid's shoulder and smiled, "Well, I always did wanted a daughter, and become a grandmother." Airachnid smiled back and gave June as small hug. "Promise me you won't hurt Jack, I wish that somebody he would someone who would be loving and loyal as he is," said June. "I promise with all my spark June, and I hope with your experience of being a mother, you can teach me how to raise Sunrise properly," said Airachnid "She only been around for a week and I still have no idea what to do with her, she can be an handful." June smiled at the thought of teaching someone to be a good mother. "I will be happy to," said June. "Now let's go help Jack bathe Sunrise, she may still be an infant, but she is very hyperactive for a cybertronian," said Airachnid. June nodded as they both walk toward the bathroom which Jack entered moments before. Airachnid was happy that June accepted her as family, but that happiness turn into sadness when she came to horrible truth. June isn't techno-organ, which means she would be part of their family in a very, very short time. She can't use change her like she did to Jack because Airachnid had used the techno-organ liquid all on Jack. Airachnid can only do is make the short time June has in her family the best of it.

**And here you go; I apologized for some of the grammar error I failed to correct. Don't forget to review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Help**

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews! I know I've MIA for a week, my college classes gotten tougher, I have midterm coming up, and I had a serious writers block. So I decided to take this story up a notch.**

It has been five weeks since June found out about Jack/Airachnid and Sunrise. Though shock at first, June however accepted Airachnid as family, forgave her for her actions in the past, and was enjoying being a grandmother, even though she was still young. June visits every weekend so she can spend her free time with Sunrise. She brings baby toys, books to read to Sunrise, and some 'learning material' for babies. Jack doesn't mind his mother's regularly visits because he haven't seen her for fifteen spends, plus June can babysit Sunrise when Jack and Airachnid go to one of their helicopter dates (in which Airachnid's flies Jack to any place on Earth that Jack considers romantic). Airachnid enjoys June's presence as well; eager to learn June's methods of being a mother, June made Jack into the mature and responsible person everyone came to know, she wants Sunrise to have the same qualities as her father with a hint of sadistic. Sunrise too, enjoys June's presence; she loves it when June reads to her. Even though she is still consider an infant and won't not be a toddler until five years, a sparkling's process information fast, they know what's right and wrong, good and bad, what's this what's that, etc. It's unknown when Sunrise would say her first word, it could be in a week or a year, sparkling's are unpredictable.

Jack and Airachnid are out on one their dates at Niagara Falls while June cared for Sunrise back home. They were out of human sight, Jack stood on Airachnid's shoulder, looking at one of the majestic waterfalls. "Who would have thought this planet would have such beautiful wonder?" said Airachnid, as she stares at the beauty of the waterfalls. "Beautiful it is, but not as majestic as the daughter and sparkmate I love," said Jack with a straight face, causing Airachnid to blush mentally. "You always say such beautiful words my love," responded Airachnid, as she picked up Jack from his shoulder, kissing him deeply while her tongue overpowers his, being big has its advantages.

602 days. That's how long it has been since Arcee has seen Jack. 602 days. Arcee is forced to count the days because of her memory system. The autobots have been mostly hanging out at the base since the war has been grinding down. The autobots have a clear advantage over the decepticons since they have the most powerful relics. Ratchet has refined the synthetic energon, no longer needing natural energon, which means Team Prime have reverted to the tactic of destroying energon deposits, both tapped and untapped, weakening the decepticons even further. Megatron army have dwindled drastically, Prime's powerful relics have destroyed dozens of Vehicons and Insecticons. It is only a matter of time before Megatron's defeat because a reality.

The autobots morale, except for Arcee, has been extremely high, they know is a matter of time before the war is over. The question now is what to do when the war has ended? Bumblebee and Bulkhead can spend all their free time with Raf and Miko. Raf is now fifteen and Miko is eighteen, she graduated few months back, expiring her student visa. However, with the help of Agent Fowler, she became a U.S. citizen, and works the government agency. Raf and Miko have developed some feelings for each other, but both are afraid to admit it. They've developed their feelings after Jack's captured, when both seek each other's comfort, feeling as though they've lost a close brother. Smokescreen is planning to be in NASCAR after war, he wants to be not just a great warrior, but the fastest one as well. Wheeljack would probably leave the planet once this is all over. He says that he would spread the message of Megatron's defeat and killed any con's who won't accept peace. Ratchet will probably work on building a space bridge, in hope of ever visiting his dead planet again. Optimus would love to learn more of Earth's customs, but doesn't know what to do, since being a warrior is all been good at. He can't work as a librarian anymore. As for Arcee, no Jack, no June, she might as well become a lifeless shell when this is all over. Jack was special to her and she not only blew it, but 'killed' him. Everyone knows that Arcee has strong feelings for Jack; she made it clear with her frantic stake when she was trying to find Jack. Airachnid has not just taken another partner from her, but her love as well.

"No fair! You beat me again!" shouted Miko. "That's 23 for me and 4 for you Miko," tease Raf. Miko and Raf are playing video games, with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen watching them. "Someday I'm going to beat your high score and I will throw a party to celebrate," said Miko. "I'll look forward to that day sweetie," said Raf, who stop quickly, realizing what he just said, his face turned pale and blushing heavily. Miko look at him and she too blush as well. They both continue to play their video gaming, pretending their conversation never happen. "How long do you guys think they'll keep this charade up," Smokescreen whispered to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Once Raf graduates," said Bulkhead, with Bumblebee beeping in confirmation. Meanwhile, Arcee was monitoring the controls while Ratchet is manufacturing more synthetic energon in one of the storage rooms. She is scanning for decepticon activity or for energon deposits for Team Prime to destroy. Destroying energon deposits is much easier than capturing it, just hitting the energon with a few energon blasts to blow it up. Every time the scan finished and nothing shows up in the computer screen, she would run it again and again trying to find _her _signal.

'Come on you glitch!' thought Arcee to herself, looking at the monitor as though she has been possessed by it. 'I know you're out there! Show yourself so put you out of your pathetic misery!' "Any luck finding any kind of activity" Arcee jumped as she was brought out of her own thoughts, she looked back to see Optimus walking toward her. "No Optimus, everything's quiet," replied Arcee, as she went back monitoring. Optimus knows what Arcee is really up to. "Arcee, you should get some rest, Jack wouldn't want to see you like this," ordered Opimus. Arcee stared back to Optimus face, with anger and sadness in her optics. "602 days Optimus," responded Arcee, "It was 602 days ago when Jack was taken from me by that wretched spider. Airachnid must be offline for her crimes! I know Jack's is dead because Airachnid doesn't keep her prisoners alive for more than a day. The last thing I said to Jack was to never return and that I don't love him. Not only did he die, but he died thinking that I never cared about him! She took my Jack away from me and made June leave us because she couldn't handle it no more. She ripped my family apart!" Arcee was now dripping energon tears. Optimus place his hand on Arcee's shoulder, trying to comfort. "Arcee you must not take the fault for Jack's death, June departure from our team may have been sparkaching, but she is still alive. Airachnid will pay for her crimes, but in time. Right now we should focus on our resources to put an end on this war," said Optimus. Suddenly a beeping noise caught everyone's attention. Arcee looked at the monitors, trying to figure out what it is. "What is it?" asked Bulkhead. "It's an autobot ship requesting permission to land," answered Arcee. "Check who the passengers are, in the event it is a decepticon trap," ordered Optimus. Arcee began working on the controls, trying to figure out who the passengers are. When she gotten her answer, her optics widened in shock. "By the Allspark!" said a shock Arcee. **"What is it?" **beeped Bumblebee. "It's Chromia and Elita-1!" answered Arcee, surprising every autobot in the room. "Who are they?" asked a confused Miko. "They're my twin sisters," replied Arcee, looking at Miko with a face full of shock and happiness.

It was seven pm; Jack and Airachnid were heading back home from their date, which ended extremely well for both of them. Jack was sitting in the cockpit, thinking about something. "My mom and Sunrise are getting real close are they?" asked Jack. "Sunrise is always happy when she sees June," replied Airachnid through the helicopter's radio, "she loves her grandma." Jack started to feel grief and sorrow in his spark, as his sparkmate, Airachnid felt it too. "What's wrong honey?" asked Airachnid worriedly. Jack was quiet for a moment before answering his wife's question with a question. "Sparkling's age fast don't they?" asked Jack "Yes," answered Airachnid, "after their first hundred years, they'll have the human age equivalent to a nine year old, and after that they'll begin to age like a regular cybertronian." "And a regular cybertronian aging process is in which it takes 1,000 years just to like you are 1 year older than before," finished Jack. "Yes my dear," said Airachnid. "So how old would she be when my mom…" Jack pause, not wanted think about that, Airachnid knew what he was going to say, but let him finish anyway, "…passes away." Jack and Airachnid both felt great sadness in their heart. June was still human; she isn't and can't be cybertronian or part cybertronian like Airachnid, Jack, or Sunrise. She has gotten close with Sunrise and Airachnid. "She'll probably be like a five year old." Silence fell upon them; they both know that Sunrise will still be very young and innocent. Jack had experienced losing a family member at that age, when his father abandoned him. Jack doesn't want his child to experience the same fate he had, and now there is nothing he can do to stop it.

Airachnid and Jack arrived at their home thirty minutes later; they entered the living room to find Sunrise and June in it. June was reading Sunrise a children's book while Sunrise seems that she is paying really close attention, as though she can understand her. June stop reading when she saw Airachnid and Jack entering the room, smiling. Sunrise laugh happily at the sight of her parents returning home. "How was your night out?" asked June, smiling. "It went splendid," answered Airachnid with pleasure and happiness in her voice. She walk over to June and Sunrise, and picked up her tiny baby daughter with her hand. "Time for you to power down for the night pumpkin," said Airachnid with a gentle voice, she tickled Sunrise belly with her finger, making her giggle. Airachnid left the room to take Sunrise to bed, leaving Jack and June alone. June was packing her things, Jack walk toward her and places a hand on her shoulder. "I really appreciate you for visiting us every weekend mom," said Jack, with a smile on his face. June was slightly taken back from this unexpected act of kindness. "Thank you for saying that," said June. She hugged her son, said goodbye to him and Airachnid, and went back toward her apartment.

The middle of the Nevada desert was hot and calm; it was also far away from any human civilization. Out of nowhere, a green vortex opened and out came a blue and pink motorcycle, red and blue semi-truck, and a red and white ambulance. The vehicles parked, side by side, waiting for someone. Suddenly, out of the clouds, came a spaceship that's slightly smaller than Wheeljack's Jackhammer. The three vehicles transformed into cybertronians known as Arcee, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet. "It's my sisters alright," said Arcee, "That's the same spaceship they use to leave Cybertron during the Great Exodus." The spaceship landed safely, the door open, and out came two femmes who were roughly the same size of Arcee. Arcee step forward to greet her sisters. "It's been a while girls, been hanging out at beauty salons the whole time?" joked Arcee, with a smirk on her face. "Arcee!" shouted the one of the femmes known as Chromia, as she ran toward Arcee and gave her a tight a hug. "It's good to see you again Chromia," said Arcee, as she return the hug. Elita-1 walk toward to her sisters with a smile, Chromia broke the hug. "I trust that my Ex is keeping you safe," said Elita-1, as she gave a quick glance at Optimus. "You should know by now that I am never safe sister," said Arcee. Elita-1 gave Arcee a sisterly hug. Optimus step forward, "We should continue the reunion back at base, we don't want the decepticons to interrupt us," said Optimus, "Now is there any medical injuries you guys may have sustained so Ratchet can attend to?" "No Orion," replied Elita-1 "Chromia and I are perfectly fine." Optimus merely, and led the autobots back to base.

Elita-1 and Chromia received their vehicles back at base, both motorcycles like Arcee, but with differences. Elita-1 is the oldest, she looks a little more muscular than Arcee, slightly taller than her, and her color is dark purple. Her weapons include two blasters like Arcee, except they're round, and instead of two blades, her secondary weapons is a sword and a small, but effective shield. She takes the role of being the big sister very seriously, but never admits it. She is uptight, strict, and always follows the rules and makes sure her subordinates follow rules as well. She is more respected than she is lovable. Before the war started, she was already a soldier in training, while her sisters were merely just civilians. She joined the military so she can better protect her sisters, never thinking that she would be using her training to fight a major civil war. When the war started, she was call for duty for the autobot cause and fought in the first battle. She is one of the few autobots to fight from the very beginning of the war and still be alive today. Elita-1 forbade her sisters from joining the war, but when the war escalated, it was impossible her sisters to remain neutral. She used to date Orion Pax, before and during the war. However when Orion was named the next Prime, Optimus was forced to called of the relationship, the burden of being the leader of the autobots became too much. Chromia is the youngest of the sisters, she is slightly smaller than Arcee, and her color is bright pink. She is always treated like the little sister, especially from Elita-1. Her weapons only include a blaster and a dagger. Her personality is almost the exact opposite of Elita-1. Innocence and fun loving is the best way to describe her, always happy, and always optimistic (imagine Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls). She was the last one of her sisters to join the war and mostly serve as cargo ship pilot, but experience a few battles from there and now. She and Elita-1 were forced to leave Arcee behind on Cybertron when they were assigned to investigate rumors of Decepticon activity on a distant planet during the Great Exodus.

There was a small celebration back at base when Chromia and Elita-1 arrived. Elita-1 was debriefing Optimus on about their journey, how they encountered only a few autobots and decepticons. Chromia, meanwhile, was with Raf and Miko, 'observing' these life forms. She found them cute and picked Raf up by the waist because she found him the kind of adorable, making Raf blush slightly and Miko boil with jealously. After Elita-1 finished debriefing Optimus, Team Prime did their best on helping the sisters catch up on the current status of the war. From the relics, to the synthetic energon, and to Megraton's imminent defeat. After that was set and done, Arcee gave her sisters a tour of the base.

"And those would be the rooms you girls would be staying at," said Arcee, as she was wrapping up her tour and showing her sisters their berth rooms. "This is a cool base," said Chromia, "but it looks so dull and boring, I should decorate it when I have free time." Elita-1 rolled her optics at Chromia comment and Arcee just smiled at them, missing her sisters personalities. "Well we should get back to the control room, let's see if Elita-1can make Optimus feel uncomfortable," said a smirking Arcee, as she walk back toward the control room. "Speaking of old love ones, what happen to yours?" asked Elita-1, with a stern, but caring voice. Arcee froze in her tracks from her sisters sudden words. She was doing her best to hide the sadness of losing Jack from her sisters, but appears they already knew. Arcee turned around to face her sisters, "What do you mean?" asked Arcee, trying her best to regain her composure. "You know what I mean Arcee," said Elita-1 as she and Chromia were walking toward her. Arcee gave out an airless sigh, "How did you know?" "Were sisters Arcee," said Chromia, "our sparks are link, remember?" "When you loss Tailgate, we felt your pain of losing a partner. Then we felt your pain when you lost Cliffumper and yes we knew about you and Cliffjumper through decepticon radio," said Elita-1, "then we felt your pain again, but this pain was different, it felt more severe and more sadness then the last two." Elita-1 and Chromia both placed their hands on Arcee back, as her head wa s looking down. "Me and Elita-1 came to the conclusion you lost someone you cared and love deeply about," said Chromia. The room was quiet for mere moments, Arcee had her optics close and her sisters were giving her time so she can open up to them. "His name was Jack," Arcee finally spoke, "Jackson 'Jack' Darby." "That's an odd named," said Chromia. "That's because he wasn't cybertronian, he was a human," said Arcee. Chromia and Elita-1 were shock, "You fell in love with a small alien?" asked Elita-1 "Yes," said Arcee, the looked up and faced Elita-1 "but he wasn't just a human, he was brave and caring young man, a prime in the making," Arcee said as though she was defending Jack. "Was he cute?" asked Chromia, earning a glared from Elita-1. "He was handsome," said Arcee. "What happen to him?" Elita-1 asked. "He was taken from me, from the same femme who took Tailgate from me," answered Arcee. Her sisters both gasped at Arcee answer, Airachnid was still causing pain to Arcee. "That wretched glitch!" shouted Elita-1 in angered. When she had heard what Airachnid did to Arcee back n Cybertron, it filled her with angered, she hates it when someone hurts one of her sisters. Elita-1 said that if she ever encountered that Spider-bot, she would make her death slow and painful. "There's more than that," said Arcee, as she began to sob. "What do you mean?" asked a concern Chromia. Arcee began to cry more energon, Elita-1 grabbed Arcee and place Arcee's head on her chest in an effort to comfort her. Arcee then started to tell her sisters the rest of the story.

**I apologize for the grammar; I'm too lazy to reread this huge chapter. Leave a review behind and until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunited, sort of**

15 years had pass and Airachnid and Jack love has grown. Jack now works as a bank teller, still having the appearance of an eighteen year old, using his super intelligence he received from becoming Techno-organic, to hack into the worldwide web and change his background history. Sunrise now looks like a three year old, capable of speaking (sort of), and cute as ever. She looks like a really, tiny Airachnid, except with white and pink skin color, no spider legs, big blue optics, and a sun 'tattoo' on her chest, you know, the same place where Airachnid has or had her decepticon insignia on. June has gotten older, now in her late fifties, however the only clue that she is kind of old is her hair. She have some few grey hair, other than that she still has the same body shape, skin tone, and energy she had fifteen years back. Being a nurse helps her keep her body in good shape and her health top shape. June still lives in her apartment in Los Angeles, while Jack, Airachnid, and Sunrise still lives in their home/cave, still having enough energon deposits to keep them going, but Jack knows it would eventually run out and he would need to start working on creating synthetic energon, which it would be hard to do since he doesn't any of the formulas. Jack hasn't made contact with the autobots since Airachnid kidnapped him. He won't tell them about him and is family until the war is over, which he knows is still going on, but not sure who has the edge. June hasn't made contact with the autobots either.

Jack and Airachnid made an important discovery about Sunrise abilities. She has no weapons yet, but her T-cog is becoming fully developed. Sunrise would never grow as tall as her mother or any other cybertronian, she would be tall as the average human being. However she also has a T-cog, Jack and Airachnid thought this was strange due to the fact she won't be able to transform into vehicles. Once years pass, they've discovered that Sunrise t-cog was exactly like Jack's t-cog. Instead of transforming into a vehicle, she would transform into a human (I know there is a name for cybertronians who can do that, but I can't remember what they're called, minicons?). Just like Jack transforms from Techno-organ to human and vice versa. This excited Jack, once Sunrise learns how to control this ability, he can take her outside and socialize with other people. Sunrise has never been into a population area, she knows why she can't go out there. But that would change was she has 100% control of it. Jack, and even June, can take her to places like Disneyland, the park, zoos, etc. With Airachnid watching them from the sky in her helicopter mode. Jack and Airachnid had been training Sunrise these pass couple of months.

"Come on Sunrise, just one more try," said Jack. "Ok daddy," replied Sunrise, she started to concentrated real hard in shape shifting, suddenly her left mechanical arm change into a little human's girl arm, "I did it daddy!" burst out Sunrise, however she lost her concentration and her human arm changed back into her mechanical arm. "uhh," wined Sunrise, "I'm sorry daddy." Jack smiled at her daughters pouty face, "It's ok sweetie, you'll get the hang of it," he then kiss Sunrise on the forehead. "That's even practice for the day, now go and watch one of your Disney movies." Sunrise attitude suddenly perk up, "Ok daddy," replied Sunrise very happy, she got off the chair and ran to the living room. Jack laid back in his chair, giving out a long sigh, 'Thank Primus that I'm part cybertronian or I would have ran out the strength of raising Sunrise years ago,' thought Jack to himself, chuckling as well. Jack suddenly heard metal footsteps and saw his wife, Airachnid coming in the room.

Airachnid took a good look at Jack's tired state and smirk at him. "Well, look like someone got very tired from raising our child," said Airachnid. "Tired, but not bored," replied Jack. He and Airachnid enjoyed every minute when they were teaching Sunrise something new. "Where is she?" asked Airachnid, "She went to the living room to watch one of her Disney movies," replied Jack. Airachnid got, somewhat annoyed, "She better not be watching that _Sleeping Beauty_ movie because I do not look like that Maleficent character!" replied Airachnid, Jack chuckled, knowing how every time Sunrise watches _Sleeping Beauty_ she would go on and on how her mother looks like a Disney character. "Its funny how in other planets, you're considered dangerous, but here people think of a cartoon robot," teased Jack. "So you think I'm dangerous?" smirk Airachnid, she knelt down to pick up her sparkmate and brought him up to eye level, "Well, let's see if I can still make people beg for mercy," Airachnid put her forehead against his and started kissing him with passion. Jack and Airachnid will always have a tongue battle every time they kiss, which Airachnid would almost always win. Though Jack may be the 'man of the house,' making his decisions final, but with comes with kissing and other sexual activities, Airachnid always want to be domineering, like always 'on top.'

They were kissing for a few moments before Jack broke it off, "I love you," said Jack, staring deeply into her optics, Airachnid stared back, "I love you too, Jack" responded Airachnid, before resuming the kiss. The tongue fight resume and as always, Airachnid long and big tongue was more than a match for Jack's tiny, short tongue, but it always put up a good fight. Airachnid 'beaten' her lovers tongue and tried to make him 'beg for mercy' by putting her tongue deep into his mouth, and deep into his throat, jerking around to lick up his saliva. The kiss was interrupted again by Jack's cell phone; Airachnid broke the kiss, pulling her tongue out of Jack's mouth to let out a groan of annoyance. Jack pull out his cellphone out of his pocket and look at the caller ID, "It's mom," said Jack, before answering the phone. "Hey mom," said Jack. "_Hey sweetie, how are the ladies of the house?" _asked June in the other side of the line, Airachnid being able to hear the entire conversation. "Sunrise is watching Disney movies and as for Airachnid.." responded Jack, pause to look at Airachnid who was still holding him, she raise an optic ridge at him, "Still not evil." Airachnid snicker at his comment and June laughed lightly, "Anyway, is there a reason why you called?" "_Yes honey," _responded June who sounded nervous, _"I received an invitation from Raf and Miko," _Jack eyes widen, he haven't thought about them like forever, "An invitation for what?" asked Jack. _"Their wedding," _answered June.

Raf and Miko begin dating about two years after Chromia and Elita-1 arrival. They fell deeply in love with each other, after several more years, Raf decided to ask Miko to marry him, which she replied yes. Now with Raf being 30 years old, and Miko 33, they'll finally be wed. Also in those pass fifteen years, Optimus and Elita-1 got back together, but kept it _very_ professional. Their relationship is not like Jack/Airachnid or Miko/Raf relationship, just more soldierish. The war is still continuing, thanks to Megatron new arm. In a desperate attempt to turn the tide, Megatron traveled to Cybertron, stole a dead Prime arm, and had it surgically attached. He is now able to use the Forge of Solus Prime hammer to create weapons, like his Dark Star Saber, but the hammer can't create more soldiers for his ever shrinking army.

June accepted their invitation, and was in route to the wedding's location. She was a little nervous to face them; she hasn't seen them for about sixteen years. She knows that Team Prime would be there, but what she was nervous about was how she is supposed to act. As far Team Prime knows, June was grieved stricken to the fact of Jack's 'death.' But June knows Jack's is alive, and he has a daughter with Airachnid, June couldn't be any happier. How can she hide her happiness from Team Prime? Jack wishes that he could have attended the wedding, but he still looks like the same person he did about sixteen years ago. Same eighteen year old appearance, same hairstyle, same body features, (in human form of course), he would be notice immediately. So June promises to video tape the whole thing for him.

When June arrived at her destination, she noticed it was an outdoor wedding that was very close to the parking lot and she can see why. Park right in the front of the parking lot was Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokecreen, and Arcee in their vehicular forms. They all had a front row seat. June also notice two motorcycles, one pink and the other dark purple, parked next to Arcee. June then noticed Raf all alone, (she knows its Raf because the invitation came with picture of Miko and Raf), he looked very nervous, like all grooms do. "Are you nervous about the wedding or nervous because Miko might do something embarrassing?" teased June, as she walked toward Raf. Raf quickly recognized that voice. "Mrs. Darby!" replied Raf with happiness, he gave June an huge hug, "It been so long." "It has," replied June, "sorry I missed the part where you and Miko fell in love." "Yeah, well it happen so slowly," replied Raf. June then placed a hand on Raf shoulder, "Jack would've been so proud of you and Miko," said June. Raf smiled went away and June understand why, she knows that everyone would try keep that topic away, but it would be awkward, so it would be better if she brought it up, to show them that it was ok. "Yeah… he would have," replied Raf. "It's ok Raf, It's been sixteen years, sure it still hurts, but I'm happy to the fact that he is probably happy right now," said June. "I know," said Raf, "It just it still feels like I lost an older brother." June heart suddenly felt her heart sink; she never realized Raf looked up to Jack, like older brother. For the first time in fifteen years, she cursed Airachnid for taking his son away from them. "Well, I'll bet he is watching your wedding where ever he is," said June, "and I bet the advice he would have given you is keep Miko out of trouble." Raf smiled at her comment, everyone has been saying that. "Thanks Mrs. Darby," said Raf. June then took out her camera, "Now smile, I want I picture to remember this moment," said June.

June was introducing herself to everyone at the wedding, she met agent Fowler, who now has a crane and gone bald. June couldn't help, but laugh a little at his appearance. She then spends time with Miko, who was really nervous about the marriage. Everyone was happy to see June there. June conservation with everyone was being overheard by the autobots. June still hadn't gone and met them. "Is that Jack's mother," asked Elita-1, the autobots were talking among themselves through their com links. "Yes," replied Arcee. "She looks a lot like him and pretty too," said Chromia, she and Elita-1 knows how Jack look because Arcee show them a picture. "She looks a lot better now," said Bulkhead, remembering how the last time they saw her, she was distraught. "Yes, she doesn't mind bringing up Jack," said a suspicious Ratchet. "It would seems that the old saying is true, time does heal the 'heart,'" said Optimus, "However when she come to talk to us, we would not talk about Jack unless she brings it up, this is a time for joy, not sorrow." "Yes, sir" replied everyone except for Elita-1, who replied with "Yes, baby," causing the others to laugh. When June stop introducing herself to everyone, she looked at the autobots, she gave herself a big sigh, and was about to the go meet them until the announcer said for everyone to take their seats as the wedding was about to begin. June would meet them later.

"Do you, Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel, take Miko as your lawful wedded wife?" asked the minister. "I do," answered Raf. "And do you, Miko Nakadai, take Rafael as your lawful wedded husband?" asked the minister. "I do," replied Miko. "And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." Raf and Miko gave each other a deep kiss. Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered for the newly wedded couple. June couldn't help, but tear a little, while videotaping the whole thing the whole thing for Jack and Airachnid. Smokscreen couldn't help but honk his horns, but only to shut up when Optimus ordered him to stand down. Bulkhead and Bumblebee couldn't help but cry a little. Energon was leaking were oil usually leaks from cars. "They grow up so fast!" said Bulkhead, Bumblebee let out a few beeps and whirs. "Rafael better take good care of Miko or I'll show him a few wrecker tricks that no one ever survived," threaten Wheeljack, Bumblebee let out some beeps in protest. Chromia was silently crying, "It's so beautiful," said Chromia, "I can't wait for the next one with Opitimus and Elita-1." "Shut up!" said Elita-1, Arcee laughing at her sisters. After the wedding, the reception started, Miko and Raf dance, then June and Fowler, then Miko with Fowler and Raf with June, and many more dances came. After two hours of party, almost everyone has left, even Miko and Raf, who drove off to their honeymoon without Bulkhead or Bumblebee.

June was tired, but then she notice that autobots again. She finally went toward Arcee. "Hi Arcee," said June, as she arrived to the autobots. Arcee was quiet for a while, checking to see if the coast was clear, then she activated her Sadie hologram. "Hey June," said Arcee through Sadie. "Some wedding," said June, "Who would have guess Raf and Miko." "Where all still shock," said Sadie, "Bulk and Bee were crying the whole time." "No we weren't we just had some bugs in our engine turbines," defended Bulkhead, Bumblebee beeping in response. "Oh I forgot, June I would like you to meet my sisters, Chromia and Elita-1," said Sadie, as she gesture toward the two motorcycles next to her. In response, Chromia and Elita-1 activated their holograms. "I didn't you know you had sisters," said June. "A few people knew of us in this planet," said Elita-1 hologram, "I'm Elita-1, it's a pleasure to meet you, Arcee would always talk about you." "And I'm Chromia," said Chromia hologram, "I'm sorry for you loss." Chromia earn a venomous glare from Sadie and Elita-1 hologram. June took a notice of this and realized that Chromia made a mistake. "Girls is ok, I don't mind talking about Jack," said June, trying to calm things down, "It may still hurt, but I'm a lot better than I was fifteen years ago, trust me." Sadie and Elita-1 stop giving Chromia their glare and faced June. "Are you sure June?" said Sadie. "Yes, Arcee I know that it's still a sensitive topic, but we don't need to talk about it, we can talk about what we all did in the past fifteen years," said June.

June and the rest of the autobots, except for Optimus, were catching up on the things that happen in the past fifteen years, the autobots her about the progress in the war, Elita-1 and Optimus relationship, which June was slightly shock to hear, and how Raf and Miko fell in love. June told them about her new home, the hospital, and how she met some 'people' who help her get through Jack's 'death.' After it seems there was nothing else to talk about, Optimus finally spoke up, "Mrs. Darby may speak with you in private?" asked Optimus. June and the autobots were surprise by Optimus unexpected question. "Sure Optimus," answered June. Optimus opened the door for June, June step in, and Optimus drove off to a private place.

Optimus arrived in a middle of a field, he parked, June got off, and Optimus transformed into his bipedal form. He then knelt down to get close to June. "I would like to thank you for accepting our invitation to come to the wedding," said Optimus. "Thanks for not forgetting about me," said June. Optimus was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry we couldn't bring back Jack to you," said Optimus, "His absence still fall heavily in my spark." June felt mixed emotions at his statement. "Is ok Optimus I'm sure wherever Jack is he is happy, you should not take fault for his absence," said June. "I just like to think that Jack is still with me, that he is happy," continued June, somewhat telling the truth. "You don't need to pretend around me June," said Optimus. "What do you mean?" asked June, panicking in the inside, thinking that Optimu knows the truth. "You don't need to hide your true emotions with your fake happiness," said Optimus. June was surprised by what Optimus said. June was showing happiness around Team Prime with some fake sadness in an effort to avoid suspicious. She must have done it so well that Optimus think she is still in mourning, she never felt mischievous in her entire life, and she felt somewhat proud of herself. "I guess I can't trick everyone," said June, "I just wish he was still here, with you guys." "Arcee still feels a huge sorrow in her spark," said Optimus "And I could feel it too due to the fact I am her sister's Sparkmate. Arcee still loves your son very dearly." June was surprised in the inside; she had forgotten that Arcee loves Jack. "Well I personally think Arcee should not let Jack disappearance keep her from finding happiness," said June, Optimus raise an optic ridge at her; he was not expecting her to say that. "I mean, Jack would probably want Arcee to move on with her life and find someone new." Optimus was startled by June's words, 'Jack was lucky to have caring mother like June,' thought Optimus, 'She is right about Arcee.' "We'll see in time if Arcee can move on," said Optimus, he then stood up "However, we make this promise to you June, Airachnid will pay for what she did and for other crimes she committed." 'Oh scrap,' thought June, 'I forgot how they wanted to kill her, even I wanted her dead, but she is Jack's loving wife and my daughter-in-law.' "I don't think Jack would wanted you guys to avenge him," said June, Optimus was startled once again by June words; "I mean it would be petty revenge if you think about." Optimus optics widen at June's comment, he thought June would have still wanted Airachnid to be brought to Justice. 'I never knew Mrs. Darby had some great wisdom in her,' thought Optimus, he then knelt back down. "You make a great point Mrs. Darby," said Optimus, "Whatever the case Airachnid will still face justice, one way or another." June nodded in response.

**Heads up, I have only three more chapters for this story left. Also a fair warning, you guys might not like what direction I'll go in the last two chapters. It would feel like I rush things too fast. You must understand once you read them, I want to go in that direction so I could focus entirely on "Team Prime discovering Jack, Airachnid, and Sunrise," on the sequel. I'm probably not going start on the sequel immediately once this story is done. I would like to write a few other stories, mostly one shots. Speaking on other stories, for some of you guys who don't know I recently made a one shot story call 'i'm your first' and I would to get some intakes of it. It's a Rated M, Arcee/Jack story and I want to know if you guys want a sequel for it because it feels like it has potential. I don't want to make sequels to stories people don't like. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: family time**

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," _said the minister from the T.V. Jack and Airachnid were watching Miko and Rafael's videotaped wedding which June videotape for them. After June's talk with Optimus, he took her back to the wedding's location for June could say her farewells. June gave Arcee her phone number so Arcee could keep in touch with her, which Arcee truly will do. Jack know this, but isn't bother of it, he just happy that June and Arcee is rebuilding their relationship, without Arcee knowing Jack is alive, 'married' with her arch nemesis, and has a daughter with her. June, however, didn't tell Jack that Arcee still loves him; he doesn't want him to feel conflicted in the inside. Airachnid, however, is somewhat bother with June keeping in touch with Arcee. She knows Arcee has feelings for Jack, since she knows Arcee better than anyone else due to their long history, and knew Jack had, and probably still has, strong feelings for Arcee. She silently fears that Jack will leave her for Arcee, which Jack will never do because of his loving daughter and the fact he became loyal and loving to Airachnid since they became sparkmates.

Jack and Airachnid were watching the wedding on television while Sunrise is playing with her dolls in her room. The video then shows the autobots, with Jack taking a notice of two similar motorcycles next to Arcee. "Did you ever known that Arcee had sisters?" asked Jack to Airachnid, he knows about Chromia and Elita-1 because June told her. "Yes Jack, I always have nice chats about family with my enemies during battle," said Airachnid sarcastically. Jack chuckle slightly, "A simple 'no' could've been ok," replied Jack. The video then shifts to the reception, showing a lot of people dancing. Jack takes a good look at Fowler's old state and is surprise to see a an old Vogel, the construction worker he, Miko, Arcee, and Bumblebee met at New York about eighteen year. No doubt Miko kept in touch with him. During the reception, Jack was getting a sense of guilt and sadness in his spark. Airachnid picks up his feelings.

"What's wrong sweetie?" said Airachnid lovingly. Jack stood silent for a moment. "Look at them," said Jack as he gestured to the television, "They're all older, happy, and changing." Jack stood silent for a mere moment, the sadness and guilt in his spark growing. "Then why are you sad and guilty?" asked Airachnid worryingly. "I feel sad because I'm not with them, don't get me wrong I love being your husband and a father, but I which I could've been there," said Jack, "And I'm guilty because they have gotten older and not me, it has been about two decades and to Raf and Miko, it has been the longest years ever," Jack pause for a moment to close his eyes, "but to me, it felt like a blink of an eye, I am going to outlive them by a hundred of thousands of years and when they are nothing but dust in the Earth, I would still look like a boy who just graduated from high school." A small tear of energon fell from Jack's eye; Airachnid wrapped her arms around his small body and pulled him closer to her body. "I'm sorry Jack, I know it hurts you to watch your love ones to grow old and die while you remain young, but you're young for a reason, to be with me and most importantly to raise our beautiful daughter." Airachnid gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and rubs in stomach, trying to comfort him. "I just like to take in the fact that mom, Raf, Miko and everyone else are enjoying their lives, it doesn't matter how many years you have, it matters on how you used them, right?" asked Jack, looking up at Airachnid. Airachnid smiled at him, and nodded at his question. Their conversation was interrupted by small footsteps running to their location. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" shouted their excited daughter. Both Airachnid and Jack looked at Sunrise and were surprise not to see a cybertronian, but a human girl. The girl that stood right at front of them had the age of a three year old. She was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a sun on it and black pants. She was also skinny, her skin was paled white, she had big blue eyes, and her face resembled a type of face a director of a commercial would use to put cute little girls in T.V. in order to advertise products, and her hair black from the root with gold markings in the tip. "I did it! I change into human!" shouted Sunrise.

_Three months later._ A car was heading for a specific location, in the driver seat was Jackson Darby, in the passenger seat was his mother, June Darby, and in the back seat, was his daughter in human form, Sunrise. Sunrise was excited; she was jumping up and down on her booster seat. She seen T.V. shows and movies about it, but she can't finally believe that is about the visit the place that humans call the most magical place on Earth. "Are we there yet daddy?!" yelled Sunrise. "Just hang on their Sunrise, we're almost there" chuckled Jack. He was excited to finally family memories that would be shared forever. He has been saving money for this trip for a long time. It's a shame Airachnid can't joined them in the ground. She would be in the sky in her helicopter mode, watching her family enjoyed the amusement park. June Darby is more excited than Sunrise, she always wanted to take her grandchildren to Disneyland, the same place where Jack's grandmother took him. However, is kind of weird due to the fact Jack looks a lot more like a grandson than a son to her.

Jack finally arrived at the parking lot of Disneyland, Sunrise jump out of the car full of energy. Jack Darby got out of his car and looked up in the sky to see his wife in the distance, hovering above them. "I remember when I took you and your Grandma here, it was one of the highlights of your childhood Jack," said June, "It was about 30 years ago, but to you it must had felt like 16 years ago," joked June, making fun of her son's eighteen year old appearance. Jack smiled at his mother's remark. Jack walks over to Sunrise, he bend down and grab her by the shoulders. "You know the rules?" asked Jack. Don't transformed back, can we please go inside!" begged Sunrise. Jack phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" answered Jack, _"Hi Jack," _answered Airachnid, _"Just making sure you guys are okay, I can't hear year from up."_ "We're all fine honey, make sure you don't lose track of Sunrise," said Jack. _"You of all people should know I always keep my prey right in my sights," _giggled Airachnid, "_Pass me to Sunrise, I want to say a few things to her." _Jack did what he was told and handed his phone to Sunrise. "Hi mommy," said Sunrise, looking up the sky to see the black helicopter. _"Hi sweetie," _replied her mom, _"Promise me you'll be ok and will stay close to your father and grandma."_ "I will mommy," answered Sunrise, _"Good, now go enjoy yourself," _said Airachnid. "Yes mom," said Sunrise, she handed the phone back to her father and ran to the front entrance. Jack and June ran after her.

Sunrise was awestruck when she entered the amusement park. It was a magical place indeed. She has been dreaming about coming to this place ever since she saw a commercial about it. There were so many Disney characters in the park; she took pictures with Mickey Mouse, Woody, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and much more. When she ran into someone dressed up like Maleficent, she couldn't help but yell out mommy, Jack and June chuckled at her when she did. Jack was force to hold his daughter hand because her excitement was overwhelming her. Jack, June, and Sunrise got on so many rides and tours together, from the Teacup ride to the "It's a beautiful world" ride, (I think that's what it call). The downside of this was the delicious scentof food Disneyland was offering. Sunrise was forced watch as people were eating what they call 'food.' Sunrise know she can't try human food because her body won't accept it and she'll throw up. But the food smells so delicious that it almost tempted Sunrise to steal one. She was forced to settle on the energon drinks that Jack brought for her and him. June needed to eat her food when Jack and Sunrise were on a ride so she won't make her granddaughter feel uncomfortable.

Up on the sky, Airachnid watch as her sparkmate, daughter, and mother-in-law were enjoying their selves. She was unnoticeable by the population on the ground because she was a stealth helicopter and was pretty far. As she watches her family, she couldn't help but notice other families. She saw husbands and wives laugh and enjoy each other moment, spending family times with their children. Oh how she loathe Jack and Sunrise right now. How they are able to change from cybertronian to human while she can't. There is the option of having a solid hologram, but she lacks the technology to build one. She also feels a sense of pride in her. She loves seeing her daughter enjoying herself, along her Jack and June. 'Still it wouldn't hurt to change into human once in a while," thought Airachnid to herself.

Sunrise, Jack, and June were walking to see the next sights. "This place hasn't changed much since I took you here," said June to Jack. "Some places don't need to change," said Jack, "I remember how scared I was of the mascots." Jack was beginning to blush, as a kid he would always get scared of anyone in a mascot costume, he would always hide behind his mom when he saw one, and Sunrise isn't terrified of them. "That is the reason why I never hired a mascot for your birthday ever since I found out about it on your fourth birthday," chuckled June, when she a hired a mascot for his son's 4th birthday, he locked himself in the bathroom screaming. "You wouldn't get out of the bathroom no matter –" June was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see who it was.

"It's Arcee," said June. Jack completely froze in his tracks. He knows that June was keeping in touch ever since Raf's and Miko's wedding, including Arcee viiting June's apartment once in a while, but to Arcee Jack is missing and June never talk to Arcee through the phone when Jack or Airachnid was around. "What should I do?" asked June, a little worried. "Well you got to answer it or else she would get worry," said Jack, knowing his ex-guardian too well. After mere seconds, June answered the phone. "Hello?" answered June casually. _"Hey June, It's me" _said Arcee, "Oh hi Arcee" said June, covering one of her ears to block the noise, "How've you been?" _"Bored I guess, my sisters have been getting on my nerves,_ _now I remember why I have been kind of relaxed since they were gone," _chuckled Arcee, _"I was wondering if I can come by to visit you?" _June was frozen for a while, using a her quick thinking, she came up with an excuse, "I'll love too Arcee, but I can't today, the I volunteer at the hospital to take some sick kids to a field trip at Disneyland, which is where I am right now, which it explains the noise," said June, cringing to fact she just lied to her. _"Oh," _said a disappointed Arcee, _"I guess I should go back chaperoning." _"Next time Arcee," said June. _"Sure," _said Arcee before hanging up. June let out a breath air, "That was unpleasant," said June, "I feel bad, and she sounded a bit disappointment." "Well you are busy today," said Jack, "This is Sunrise first time at-" Jack cut off the sentence when he notice Sunrise was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Sunrise?"

Sunrise didn't stop when June and Jack did. She kept walking down the path with other humans, thinking that her dad and grandma were still behind her. The walk for a straight 15 minutes before stopping to see a ride she wanted to get on. "Daddy can we get on that ride?" asked Sunrise. She turned around to see that her father wasn't there, and neither was her grandmother. "Daddy? Nanna?" said Sunrise as she walking looking around her environment to find them. She started to panic, she wanted to cry, but then she remembers about her mom. "Mommy!" shouted Sunrise, remembering that Airachnid was in the sky watching her. She looked up trying to find the black helicopter. She was moving around, not paying attention to the floor. She accidently tripped on a rock and fell down a small hill to another walkway path. The fall would have hurt an ordinary human child, getting cut and bruise as he/she cry out for attention. But Sunrise was cybertronian, tough skin; she hardly felt any pain from the fall. When she hit the ground, she got up and started wiping of the dirt on her. That's when she realized that her body changed back to Cybertronian.

She panicked; she lost all her concentration of being human during the fall. Being in a state of panic wasn't helping her, she wasn't able to concentrate into changing back to human. She look right in front her and saw a bunch of people walking right pass her. Luckily she was too small for any one of them to notice her, but it won't be long before one of them notices. She was focusing so hard and changing back when something froze her. "Mommy look at that!" said a kid's voice. Sunrise panic and froze in her spot, trying to look like a statue. She seen many people do this before on cartoons, maybe it'll work. "What is that?" said the little kid, who was a baby, as he came up to Sunrise with his mother. "I don't know," said the mom, "Must a be a new character." Sunrise was standing, trying her best not to blink. She was lucky that she can't sweat, or else she would have been sweating like a crazy. "Let me take a picture of you next to it," said the mother to her son. "Ok," said the boy. He walks up next to Sunrise and put his arm around the 'statue' shoulder. "Ready? One two three," said the mother as she took the picture. Sunrise was lucky there was no flash or she would have blink. The mother and her boy left Sunrise and went back to their trip. Sunrise was moving around her optics to see if no one was paying attention. When no one was, she quickly changed back to human and let out an unneeded breath of air.

"Sunrise!" heard Sunrise, it was a familiar voice. She looks to the direction where voice came from and saw her daddy and nanna running toward her. "Daddy, Gramy!" shouted Sunrise, she ran toward to them as well. She jumped into Jack's arm and wrapped her arms around him, Jack did the same. "Sunrise, thank Primus I found you," said Jack. He was able to find her thanks to Airachnid and let's just say she wasn't so pleasant when Airachnid call Jack. "I'm sorry daddy, I thought you were still next to me," said Sunrise, she buried her face into his shoulder and started crying a little. "Don't be honey, it's my fault I shouldn't have kept my eyes of you," said Jack, he got very scare when he didn't see Sunrise anywhere. June started to get watery eyes as she saw Jack and Sunrise hugging it out. She joins the hug as well, wrapping her arms around both of them.

Jack quickly forgave to whole incident and they all went back to enjoying the park. After a few hours the par was beginning to close and Jack, June, and Sunrise went back to the car to go home. Jack was driving the car home, very happy how the day turned out despite the little incident. He knows Airachnid is going to tear him up a new one once he get home, but doesn't care, he is just glad Sunrise is ok. He looked up at the rear view mirror to see Sunrise sleeping in her seat. She had a Mickey Mouse hat on her head and was still holding on to some balloons Jack bought for her. She looks like an angel in her sleep. Jack looks to his side and saw his mother sleeping as well in her passenger seat. Jack felt proud to himself, 'I still have a lot of things to learn before I become a great father,' thought Jack to himself.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a review behind. Only two more chapters to go, until then, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Victory?**

**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for my absence, I haven't lost interest in writing the story, I had midterms and essays for my college classes, that takes a lot out of you. Here is my second last chapter, one more to go. I would probably start on the sequel probably late November or early December, I want to write other stories as well. This takes place 35 years later after the events of the last chapter. I know I know, but I want to go this route. It may seem I am rushing the story, but I'm not. I know some of you want to know what Airachnid did to Jack after the incident of the last chapter, well he was force sleep on the couch for a whole week. Enjoy! **

_35 years later_. "Optimus, did the team make it thru?" asked Ratchet through his com link. "Yes Ratchet, the ground bridge penetrated the warship defenses," answered Optimus. Ratchet let out a sigh of relieve. The war should have ended many years back if it wasn't for Megatron's new hand. With the stolen Prime hand, he used the mystical hammer to create a Dark Star Saber, to counter Optimus Star Saber. Now, Optimus is determined to end the war today. After countless of tries, Ratchet was finally able to locate the Nemesis and penetrate their shield. Optimus sees the element of surprise in their hands and orders everyone to launch a surprise attack. The team ground bridge into the Nemesis and are hiding in one of their storage rooms. The Nemesis is hovering above the middle of the Pacific Ocean, giving Optimus a crazy, but genius idea.

"Optimus, what now?" replied his second in command, Arcee. Optimus looked at her and then at his team, which consist of Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Chromia, and Elita-1. "This war has been going on for many cycles, today is an opportunity that we must not let it pass," said Optimus, "We are going to end this war by blowing up the ship." The team was surprise at their leader idea. "Come again," asked a startled Bulkhead. "The warship is above the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean, the ship and every decepticon in it would sink deep below the ocean," replied Optimus. "And how are we going to achieve that?" asked Chromia. "As a team," said Optimus, "Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee will attack and grab the attention of the troops, destroy as many cons as you can, Chromia and Wheeljack will sneak their way to the engine room and plant time explosives into the energon deposits," Arcee, Chromia, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen, nodded at their leader's plan while Wheeljack smirk, "Elita-1 will find a computer, hack it, and lock all the doors in the ship so no one can escape," Elita-1 nodded at her sparkmate. "I will face Megatron and end his tyranny once in for all," said Optimus, pulled out his Star Saber. "What about me?" asked Bulkhead. "You will make it through the storage vault and steal back the Forge of Solus Prime, we can't risk a powerful relic like that to be destroy," answered Optimus.

The team exited the room and split up, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen headed out to the open to grab the con's attention. Elita-1 crawled into a vent to find a computer while Bulkhead, WheelJack, and Chromia went to find their objectives. Optimus was trying to find Megatron. As soon as the cons spotted Smokescreen, Arcee, and Bumblebee, all hell broke loose. "Autobots!" shouted one of the vehicons. The begin firing at them, but the three bots were too quick to be shot at. Arcee ran up to a couple of cons and activated her blades. She slice one of the cons neck, jump to another and punctured her blades into his chest, then jump on top of another con and rip his head off with her legs. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were firing from a distance, trying to keep the cons from overpowering their second in command. Suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard. "Insecticons!" shouted Smokescreen. Three insecticons appeared and started firing their blasters at the two bots. "You help Arcee, I'll take care of these bugs," said Smokescreen. Bumblebee beeped in confirmation and ran off to help Arcee. "Alright bugs, let see if you can take me," said Smokescreen as he activated his phase shifter. He ran toward to the insecticons, firing at them. The insecticons fired back, only for their shots to go throw him. Smokescreen shots hit their mark, he blast one of the bugs face off. He got close enough to blast another insecticon to death, the last one try to punch him but he went right through Smokescreen. Smokescreen place his blaster inside the insecticon's chest, he fired it and destroyed the bug's spark chamber.

Wheeljack and Chromia were running toward the engine room, were the energon is kept. They were cutting down any vehicon who got on their way. Wheeljack swords were slicing every vehicon in half while Chromia fought them in hand-to-hand combat. They finally reach the engine room, it was a big room filled with energon and some kind of cybertronian boiler in the middle. They quickly got to work, Wheeljack began activating his bomb while Chromia stood guard. "How long will it take?" asked Chromia. "About ten minutes," responded Wheeljack, "Until then it's just you and me," Wheeljack finished his sentence all cocky, Chromia rolled her optics. 'Mechs,' thought Chromia.

Elita-1 was crawling through what look like air vents, trying to find a computer to get on to. 'This place is horrible' thought Elita-1 to herself, 'I hope my babe's plan will work.' Elita-1 really wanted this war to be over already. 'Maybe this is the day the war would end,' thought Elita-1, 'It would finally be just me, Optimus, and my sisters, plus a few others.' Elita-1 then being to wonder, would she ever be able to adjust into a civilian life in an alien world. She has been fight for so long that she can't remember how she used to be. Will Optimus change? He never had shown a side other than being a Leader. Of all the members in Team Prime, Smokescreen and Chromia would have an easier time adjusting into a world without war. Ratchet will still be a grouch, no matter what situation they are in. Arcee would be alright, as long she has her sisters. She has gotten a lot better since Jack's death, June had helped her healed. Wheeljack won't hesitate to blow something up out of boredom. But what about Bumblebee and Bulkhead? When they first met Miko and Raf, they talk about the crazy adventures they'll do after the war has been won. Now they are retired grandparents, their children and grandchildren do not know about them. Elita-1 was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a computer. 'Finally' though Elita-1. She kick the vent off, jump out, and begin working on the computer to lock up all the exits.

Bulkhead was rampaging through the halls of the nemesis, smashing up cons that were unfortunate to get in his way. Finally he found what he was looking for. "There you are," said Bulkhead, walking toward the golden hammer. He picked it up and put it over his shoulder. "Ratchet I have the Forge of Solus Prime, I need a ground bridge," said Bulkhead in his com link. A green vortex open and Bulkhead went inside of it.

Soundwave walk toward Megatron, with footage in his screen. Megatron was in the control room, along with Soundwave, Knockout, and Steve the Vehicon. "What!?" shouted the furious Megatron. Soundwave was showing him footage of Wheeljack setting up bombs in the engine room. "They are going to blow up my ship in sink it into the ocean!" shouted Megatron. He was already furious with the autobots trespassing; now he has to deal with this. "What do you wish to do my liege?" asked Knockout. "The engine room is too far to stop him," said Megatron, "Get the escape ship ready, we are abandoning the Nemesis!" Knockout nodded at his master, "Steve, come and help me!" Knockout and Steve ran off the get the ship ready. "The Autobots will pay for this one day," said Megatron, clenching his hands. "Megatron!" said a familiar voice. Megatron turn around to see Optimus Prime pulling out his Star Saber, "Today is the day you'll pay for your war crimes," said Prime. "We'll just see about that Optimus," said Megatron, pulling out his Dark Star Saber. The two giant mechs ran toward each other, their swords clash at each other, sending shockwaves that destroy the computer screens.

Elita-1 was working on the computer; her days of going back into enemy's lines and stealing info are finally paying off. "Yes," shouted Elita-1 in joy, "I have total control of the exits." One by one, the doors and escape hatches were locking, vehicons and insecticons soon found themselves trapped in rooms. The only she couldn't lock up was the escape ship that Knockout was preparing, but she didn't know about that. "Ratchet, I completed my task, bridge me back to base," ordered Elita-1 over her com link.

"So how is it going?" asked a bored Chromia. "Just give me a minute toots, the bomb it's almost set," said Wheeljack. "Don't call me that Wrecker!" shouted Chromia. Oh how she couldn't stand mechs like him, Wheeljack was the only autobot in the team that can get under Chromia skin. Wheeljack laughed at Chromia outburst, "Don't get your wires in a twist," said WheelJack, "And I'm done, we got two minutes before the bomb goes off." "Finally," said Chromia, "Ratchet we need a bridge and bridge everyone back into base, this place is about to blow."

Optimus and Megatron were locked in a gruesome battle. Megatron and Optimus were blocking each other attacks. The two powerful swords were causing great damage to the control room. Soundwave was force to exit the room. Megtron lunged at Optimus, only to have the Prime move away and kick Megatron in the back. Normally Megatron will have the upper hand in situations like this, but things change. Optimus is filled with Synthetic energon now, it isn't a steroid type drug like it was in the beginning, but it still can give the donor a serious boost of energy. Megatron, however, is low on energon. The autobots tactics of destroying energon deposits they find greatly affected the decepticons. All decepticons, including Megatron, were force to cut their consumption of energon by 60 percent. Now Megatron is paying the price for that. "Enough!" shouted Megatron, getting tired of Optimus overpowering him, "I'll have your spark!" Megtron lunged his sword at him, a mistake he'll soon regret. Trying to slice Optimus leg left his Prime's arm expose and Optimus seize this opportunity. He sliced Megatron's Prime hand off. "Ahhhh!" shouted Megatron in pain, the hand and sword fell to the floor, dark energon spilled in the floor. Optimus tried to deliver another blow, lifting his sword up his body. Megatron quickly realize Primes expose chest and with all his strength, punch Optimus and send him crashing into the wall.

Megatron desperately grab for his sword with his other, still intact hand. But when he grabed it, the sword suddenly weighed three times heavier and it wasn't responding. Megatron realized that it was no longer a use to him. Megatron roar out a noise of bitterness that was heard throughout the Nemesis. He then fell on his knees and lowered his head, he was defeated. Optimus began walking toward to his defeated foe. "You left me no choice Megatronus," said Optimus, lifting his sword up into the air, ready to strike down Megatron were he lies, "Your death will be quick and painless old friend." Megatron was ready for his death, waiting for the sword to slice him, but it never came. Instead he heard an energon shot. He looked up to see Optimus lying 10 feet from him, smoke coming out of him and groaning in pain. He looked the other way to see his second in command, Dreadwing, holding is weapon with smoke coming out of the barrel. "Not today Prime," said Dreadwing, he place his weapon back into his back. He walk toward Megatron and helped him to his feet, "My liege," said Dreadwing. Megatron looked at his severed hand and his useless Dark Star Saber. "The ship is about to blow, we must get to the escape ship, and bring my old arm," ordered Megatron, they kept Megatron old arm in storage after the hand transplant."Yes my lord," said Dreadwing, "And what about Optimus?" Megatron looked at Optimus, reaching out for his sword while still lying in the floor. "The ships is about to blow, we must leave!" shout Megatron. Dreadwing and Megatron ran out of the room. Optimus heard the whole thing. He grabed the sword and got up to his feet. His was about to give chase but his body was in pain from Dreadwing's blast. "Optimus" said Ratchet through the com link, "The ship is going to blow, I already bridge everyone back to base I am going to open the ground bridge at your coordinates." The ground bridge open near Optimus, he looked at it, then the direction Megatron left. He was conflicted, should he give chase or return back to base. "Elita-1" said Optimus, he wasn't going to leave her again. He walked into the ground bridge.

"Soundwave take control of the navigations, Steve take control of the engine!" ordered Knockout. He was setting up the ship to escape. The ship was only big enough to carry about five or six cybertronians. It was small compare to the nemesis, but three times the size of Wheeljack's Jackhammer. Megatron and Dreadwing entered the ship, with Dreadwing carrying the container containing Megatron's old appendage. "Knockout, is the ship ready?" asked Megatron. "Yes my liege, we are all set," said Knockout, he got a good look at Megatron's severed hand, "what happen to you?" "Never mind that," said Meagtron, "Take flight, were leaving this planet." Everyone in the ship looked at Megatron, they were surprise that Megatron want to leave Earth. "Why?" asked Steve. "We can't conquer this planet anymore, not with predicament," said Megatron, "We will find a new advantage, hopefully a new army." "And where exactly are we going?" asked Knockout. "To a small planet that's on the edge of this universe, that's where we're going to meet Shockwave," said Megatron. The ship broke off the Nemesis and headed to space. Behind it, the Nemesis was doom. The bomb set off and causeing the energon around it to detonate as well. The explosion spread across the Nemesis, killing almost very decepticon inside. The ones who survive will drown. The explosion wasn't stron enough to blow the ship in half, it was still mostly intact. But with a destroy engine room, it fell into ocean, sinking into the deep abyss of the Pacific Ocean.

It was a celebration indeed, Team Prime was partying. Miko and Raf, who are now 68 and 65, were dancing, the autobots were cheering them on. Ratchet was working on Optimus wounds while Elita-1 stood by him. "Why with the grim face Optimus," said Ratchet, "You should be dancing with Elita-1 like Raf and Miko right now." Optimus look down, "The army may have been destroyed but Megatron still lives," said Optimus. "That's true, but with what?" asked Elita-1, comforting her Sparkmate, "We outnumber him now, he lost his Dark Star Saber, and we have the Forge of Solus Prime, Megatron would be out of his mind if he ever shows his ugly face ever again." Optimus felt comfort from her words. "Thanks Elita-1" said Optimus, as he pulls her close and gave her a kiss, surprising Ratchet and Elita-1. The party and kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing. Everyone stop and looked at the phone, something about his timing made it seem it had unwelcoming news. Raf walk toward the phone and was hesitant to answer it. He finally did, "Hello?" answered Raf. The autobots and Miko were looking at Raf, a face of shock and sorrow spread onto Raf face. He finally hang up and face his friends with a face of grieve. "What did they say?" asked Miko. Raf was quiet for a few seconds, looking at the floor. He finally looked up, but only faced Arcee, "June is dead."

**Before you guys make any accusations, June died of old age. It's sad I know, but that would be the conflicting issue of my next and final chapter. If you want to know, Agent Fowler died about seven years ago in my story. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: finale**

**Just like you guys, I was shock of Optimus death in the season finale. Anyway here is my last chapter of the stories. I would start on the sequel in early December because I don't have school. My chapters have been delayed because of college; the quarter is ending so I'm studying for tests and writing essays. I'm going to have the entire month of December off, so I'll be able to write the sequel and other stories without worrying about school. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review. **

Life is funny, one minute everything seems to turn out okay and then the next minute scrap hits the floor. June Darby, one of the kindest and carrying women you would ever meet, died in her sleep, lying in her warm bed in her nineties. She would leave a special mark in your life. Though you shouldn't be sad for her, she lived a full life, having the experience of being a wonderful grandmother, mother, and mother-in-law to one of the strangest families you'll ever meet. But Team Prime didn't see it that way, as far as they concern, they failed her. They failed to bring back her son, failed to bring justice for her son, and now in their eyes, she died alone. But that's so untrue.

The funeral is how a funeral should look like in a sad movie. Everyone dressed in black, gloomy clouds hovering above, and colorful vehicles parked nearby? Everyone who knew June was there, friends and family. The family of Raf and Miko sat up front. There was a picture front in front of June's gravestone; the picture was a very young woman holding a baby boy. The pastor was saying a few prayers, friends were getting up stage to say a few things about June, people cried, it was sad. Arcee felt an immense Sparkache as she watch the whole scenario unfold. She has lost another Darby, the mother of her former partner/love and a very close friend. This would have been Jack one day, if she had not pushed him away and kept him real close, he would have the same funeral about thirty years later. This was something she didn't want to experience again, especially with a sparkmate. Jack would have died an old, wrinkling man while Arcee would have still been in her prime. Now seeing this unfold in her eyes, she realized how foolish she was. She sees Raf and Miko, who are old, but somewhat energetic getting closer to death, but have created new life. Two sons and a daughter, who are in their thirties, and grandchildren, who range from five year olds to teenagers. Life never does dies, it passes on. Arcee now sees this, if she have kept Jack, they might have had some children. Base of what she learned from human biology, it seem possible. Now, because of her and Airachnid, the Darby legacy died without a new generation. To the eyes of the world, it seemed it did, but things are not what they seem.

People were exchanging comforting words and grieves, trying to calm down children who grown fond of June. Saying that she has finally reunited with her lost son, but this death only separated them. High above the skies, a stealth black helicopter was hovering silently above the funeral; eighteen year old looking young man who is actually in his fifties and a five year old looking girl who is actually in her forties, were in the cockpit, watch the funeral in grief. All their sparks were connected.

Jack Darby watch as his mother was laid to rest, it hurts his spark, but he remained strong for Sunrise. Seeing his old friends at funeral, with grey hair and grandchildren, hurt him even more. He saw the autobots, his former love, and family all around his mother. How he wished that he can be there with them, let them know he was still alive, that June did not die after his on. But there is a time a place for that, and this wasn't it. He can't show up out of the blue, same age, father, and married with alien life form on his mother funeral. He doesn't want to risk his daughter safety. That's what he kept telling himself, an excuse to stay away from the autobots. He knew the war was winding, he knew Megatron was on the path to defeat, and few weeks back, Megatron fled the planet without an army and yet he wants to stay out of the autobots life. Is it because he was ashamed, scared, or prideful? Arcee told him to leave, did he not comeback because of that? He has a family, is family more important to him then friends? He is Techno-organ, can he stand and watch as his friends wither away and die? Or is it because he is married to Airachnid? The mass murdering, sadistic femme of cybertron whom the autobots wouldn't be more please if she was put down.

Sunrise was in the most pain, she has lost a love one at such an early age, in cyberrtronian terms. Tears were silently streaming down her optics. "I miss nana," said Sunrise in a broken voice. Jack grabbed her and held her close. "I miss her too sweetie," Jack said, placing Sunrise head on his chest, "but she is still with us, in our sparks, she would be watching us, protecting us (_cliché_)." Jack felt her pain through their sparks; Sunrise was silently crying on Jack, the spar pain was almost unbearable. He felt Airachnid spark too; it also had grief, but confusion as well? Jack could sense that Airachnid's was in a civil war with herself.

In Airachnid's entire life, she only lived for one thing, killing for pleasure. She had killed countless of life forms in her past without a second thought, and now this death of a small organic is making her feel grief? Is this how the loss of someone important feels like? Howwas it possible that this woman grown attach to her, she knew that it would be a sad moment when she dies, but she didn't expected her to be this sad.

Everyone was leaving the funeral, their thoughts and prayer was release in the environment, the autobots and humans are trying to return back to their daily lives. The commentary was empty, silent, and dark. Suddenly the black helicopter landed safely on the ground. Jack and Sunrise came exited the cockpit, Sunrise was holding a bouquet of flowers, Airachnid transformed into her bipedal form. They walk up to the grave sight of June Darby, Jack and Airachnid stop, but Sunrise kept walking toward the gravestone. While Jack in his human form Sunrise was in her cybertronian form, because June love the way she looked. Sunrise laid down the flowers on her gravestone, Jack and Airachnid were letting her have her time with June. "Nana," said Sunrise, "I love you and hurts seeing you gone, you were nice to me and you was funny too, I hope you never stop watching us," she then took a sticker of a Sun, similar to the insignia she has on her chest, and stick it on to the grave stone, "your gravestone would be the prettiest of them all." Sunrise started crying softly, but some of the pain she felt had been lifted. Jack walk toward Sunrise gave her toward and hugged her, kissed her on the cheek. Sunrise walked toward her mother while Jack stayed by his mother gravestone.

"That's a nice a picture of us mom," said Jack, noticing the picture of his young mom holding him when he was a baby, "I didn't stop on that day." There was a long pause of silence, "I'm sorry for giving the massive scare when everyone I was 'missing' for fifteen months, I hope I made you proud," tears were swelling up on Jack's eyes, but he was fighting it, "I want to let you know that I will always love you, and we never forget you, even though we still have hundreds of thousands of years left in our lifespan, I'm sorry that you wouldn't be in those years to share the moments and I'm sorry for having people believe that you died alone, many years after my 'death'," tears were gently streaming down Jack's eyes, "but you didn't and that's all it matters." Jack bent down and placed a picture of June, Jack, Sunrise, and Airachnid together behind the picture of him and June, keeping it out of bystanders' eyes. He walked toward back Airachnid and Sunrise, Airachnid didn't move from her spot. "Do you want to say something Airachnid?" asked Jack. Airachnid close her optics and shook her head, not uttering a word. Jack understood, he could feel that she is conflicted, confuse, hurt, and in pain, she was mentally attacking herself, but still, Jack expected her to say to June sorry for trying to torture her in front of Jack when she teamed up with MECH years ago. Airachnid transformed into her helicopter mode, Jack and Sunrise got inside and she flew off.

It's been a few hours since the funeral and Airachnid still hasn't said a word when they arrive home, she was still confused. Jack sent Sunrise off to bed; Airachnid was sitting on the edge of her bed, still thinking things through. Jack entered there room and climb up the giant bed, he can see and feel Airachnid's mix emotions as she kept staring at the floor. "Airachnid tell me what you're thinking," said Jack, Airachnid didn't move a 'muscle', "I could feel your mixed emotions, it's causing me pain too." Airachnid didn't move for a while, staying silent as well, it wasn't still Jack move closer and sat on her lap is when she spoke up. "I enjoyed death," said Airachnid. Jack was confused by what she said, but let her continue, "I have killing many people in my lifetime, most of them innocent, I relish their screams of terror, their blood stained on my armor, and now it came back to haunt me," Airachnid cringed, "June has gotten close to me, giving me lessons on how to be a good mother , even having one of those mother/daughter moments once in a while, but now I didn't expected me to feel this sad. I knew every day that was going to die and yet this felt so unexpected, it made think about all the people I killed in the past, and now I feel regret, pain, horrible!" Airachnid began crying a little, Jack was rubbing her stomach.

"I can deny everything you just said," said Jack, "but you got to remember that you change, you are not a beautiful monster anymore, you are a beautiful sparkmake and mother, June was proud of you, and I'm pretty sure everyone will be too." Airachnid perk up after hearing Jack, how he cans still comfort people after all these years. Airachnid smiled at him. "Thanks Jack," she gave a Jack a small hug and peck on his cheek. "By the way, what about the autobots?" asked Airachnid, "We know the war is pretty much over." Airachnid kind of want have the autobots be part of their life, maybe even settle a peace with Arcee and her sisters. Jack was in deep thought for a second. "I don't know," he used to think that the war was the reason why he wasn't contacting the autobots, but it wasn't, "I don't think I ever want to meet with them again, don't get me wrong I don't have a grudge against them, it's just that part of my life is over, I belong here, with you and Sunrise." Airachnid felt a since a pride of what he just said.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the edge of their bed and saw Sunrise standing there. "What's wrong sweetie," asked Airachnid. "I'm scared," said Sunrise. Jack opened his arms as gesture for Sunrise to come toward him. Sunrise did so and Jack holds her, "Can I sleep here?" asked Sunrise. "Of course you can sweetie," said Jack. Airachnid turned off the lights and lied down on the bed. Jack was lying on Airachnid's chest while Sunrise was lying on Jack's chest, with Jack still hugging her. Airachnid covered them with her arm, holding her family tight to keep them warm; they soon drifted off to sleep.

**Yay, a family ending. Here is a quick summary of how the sequel will be like. "100 years has pasts since Airachnid's kidnapped Jack, Elita-1 stumbles upon Jack one day and kidnaps him for questioning. Megatron makes his return and tries to use Sunrise to conquer the Earth." I know the story is 100 years into the future, so let's pretend Earth technology didn't change much. Also for all you dirty folks, I made a Arcee/Sierra lemon story so why don't check that out. Until next time.**


End file.
